Ginny X Blaise
by Naschkatz
Summary: Was passiert, wenn durch unglückliche Umstände plötzlich dein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wird? Wenn es auf einmal dein Feind ist, der dir nicht mehr aus dem kopf geht und von dem du plötzlich abhängig bist.. Kann man soetwas Liebe nennen?
1. Chapter 1

"nun macht schon! immer müsst ihr zu spät kommen!", rief eine Stimme durch das getümmel am bahnhof kings cross, am gleis 9 3/4. Es war ein mädchen, mit braunem haar, das sich aus einem fenster beugte um drei Gestalten zu winkten, die sich kofferschleppend zur wagontür bewegten.

"du hast gut reden hermine! du musstest ja nicht all die sicherheitsmaßnahmen über dich ergehen lassen, die das ministeruim für harrys sicherheit hat aufstellen lassen!", maulte ron seine freundin an, schleppte den koffer die treppen hoch und ging dann in das erste apteil, von wo aus hermine ihnen zugewunken hatte.

harry blieb noch kurz vor dem wagon stehen um ginny zu suchen. sie war gerade noch hinter ihm gewesen.. als er sie fand, war sie angestrengt dabei zu versuchen ihren koffer die treppen hoch zu buchsieren. als wenn sie die blicke harrys bemerkt hätte, schaute sie hoch und sah genau in seine warmen grünen augen.. und ihr war als würde sie gleich wieder los heulen.  
in der tat hatte sie viel zeit in den sommerferien damit verbracht, dieser beschäftigung nachzukommen.. und ihr gefiel es gar nicht, sich so in harrys nähe zu befinden.

deshalb hatte sie auch beschlossen sich das jahr von ihrem bruder, hermine und ihm, harry, fern zu halten, auch wenn sie ihre entscheidung jetzt schon bereute... harry gab sich einen ruck und stieg ein, es war schon schwer genug für ginny, dass er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, sie versuchte wohl endlich über ihn hin weg zu kommen und es würde ihr bestimmt nicht viel nützen, wenn er ihr jetz mit dem koffer half.. auch so sollte er sich von ihr fern halten, beschloss er und öffnete mit einem schwung die abteiltür.

ginny stand immer noch halb auf der treppe und starrte gedankenverloren auf die stelle wo harry eben noch gewesen war, als plötzlich jemand ihren koffer in die hand nahm.  
"man, mädel, nimm doch nicht so viel zeug mit wenn du es nciht schaffst alles zu tragen.", maulte sie ein schwarzhaariger junge an und schupste sie die stufen am zug rauf. er stellte den koffer ab und wollte grad an ihr vorbei gehen, als eine stimme ihn dazu brachte, sich den rotschopf nach einmal genauer anzusehen.

"na weasely, heut ganz allein? wo sind denn deine nichts nutzigen freunde?? haben wohl alle die lust an dir verloren, nachdem potter dich hatte, was?", fragte draco gehässig und stieß sie im vorbei gehen mit der schulter an.  
"halt die klappe malfoy!", kam es wie mechanisch, aber sehr abwesend von ginny und sie hob ihren schweren koffer an um in die entgegengesetzte richtung von den beiden slytherins ein abteil zu suchen.

"was ist weasely? heute nicht so fröhlich? nachdem dumbledore nun endlich tod ist, gibt es auch ncihts mehr zu lachen für euch! mugglefreunde wie ihr werdet bald dafür bezahlen!"  
Draco war grade in stimmung jemanden zu ärgern, da kam ihm doch der kleine wiesel ganz recht. die ganzen sommerferien über hatte er befehle für den lord ausführen müssen, niedrige aufgaben, um seinen fehler wieder gut zu machen. außerdem war sein vater aus askaban entflohen und machte ihm zusätzlich das leben schwer. er hatte sich also eine abwechslung verdient!

ginny hasste sich dafür doch sie hatte die ganze zeit schon mühe gehabt die tränen zurück zu halten und befürchtete sie würde nun voll ends die beherrschung verlieren wenn sie malfoy anschrie. deshalb drehte sie sich nur um, riss die tür zum wagon auf und ging, den koffer hinter sich herschleppend hinein.

Blaise hatte die ganze zeit über in das gesicht des mädchens geschaut.  
er hätte sie nie für eine weasely gehalten wenn draco es ihm nciht gesagt hätte. er hatte sie sogar für leicht interessant eingestuft.. er schnaubte verächtlich. eine weasely attraktiv? wie konnte er nur so blind gewesen sein.. die arbeit für voldemort machte ihn wohl mehr zu schaffen als er erwartet hatte.. er war wohl einfach nur abgelenkt worden von ihrem knackigen arsch, und das war ja wohl auch zu verstehen! ein 17-jähriger, der schon so lang keinen sex mehr hatte, konnte eben mal vom wesentlichen abschweifen bei ...so einen anblick.

er lächte leicht und drehte sich zu draco um. "hat dir wohl spaß gemacht, zur abwechslung mal wieder andere Leute zu schickanieren, was?", fragte er und ging auf ein leeres abteil zu, um sich dort hinein zu setzten. Draco grinste ebenfalls und beide ließen sich in die sitze fallen und genossen es, sich endlich mal wieder aus ruhen zu können.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 

In Hogsmeade angekomm, fuhren die kutschen vor, hagrid nahm die erstklässler mit zu den booten, und es herrschte wie immer allgemeiner trubel. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, was letztes schuljahr passiert war und in welcher gefahr sich die zaubererwelt befand.  
ginny stieg allein in eine kutsche und überlegte, das es wohl diese friedliche magie von hogwarts sein müsse, die alles so normal scheinen ließ.  
aber wer würde der neue schulleiter werden?? wen würde das büro des schulleiters zutritt gewähren?? hatte dumbledore schon einen nachfolger ernannt bevor er starb??

das rothaarige mädchen schaute aus der kutsche, ab und zu konnte man durch die bäume, die die allee säumten, den see beobachten, und die verängstigten erstklässler, die nun wie gebannt zum schloss empor schauten.  
es waren viel weniger als sonst, was wohl das erste zeichen einer veränderung im schulaltag sein würde.  
ginny seufzte. als sie damals das erste jahr in hogwarts war, hatte sie sich von riddles tagebuch beeinflussen lassen... und harry hatte sie gerettet..es war sowieso immer harry gewesen, der alles wieder zum guten kehrte, und das obwohl er sich ncihts sehnlicher wünschte, als einfach ganz normal zu sein, wie alle anderen.. das ist wohl ironie des schicksals, sinierte ginny und erneut wurde ihe der kloß im hals deutlich bewusst.  
wie unfair das doch alles war..

in der schule angekommen, ließ die sechstklässlerin sich zeit, um die stufen zu erklimmen, die in das, von der dunkelheit umschlungene schloss, führten. sie sah sich oft um, damit sie auch ja nicht in harrys nähe kam.

da sah sie es plötzlich. ein rascheln, und das bewegen von zweigen in der baumgruppe, nahe des schlosses. versuchte da jemand sich in das schloss zu schleichen? ginny ging die stufen wieder hinab und schaute angestrengt in die dunkelheit. war da der schatten eines umhanges gewesen??

die werden doch nicht etwa schon am anfang des jahres alles aus den fugen reißen!, aus irgendeinen grund machte es ginny wütend, das voldemort ihnen nicht einmal die zeit ließ in ruhe in die schule zu kommen. musste er schon während der eröffnungsfeier seine todesser schicken??

sie zückte ihren zauberstab und ging direkt auf die baumgruppe zu.  
hier ist doch der eingang vom see zu den schlosskerkern!, bemerkte ginny, da gehen gleich die erstklässler lang! sie rannte den weg runter und schaute aufgeregt in alle richtungen. wo waren sie?

doch plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt und eine große warme hand legte sich ihre über nase und mund. das mädchen war vom schock wie gelämt. sie spührte die stärke ihres hintermannes, obwohl dieser sie kaum berührte. ein kampf war zwecklos, sowohl körperlich, also auch weil er ginny ihren zauberstab sofort entnommen hatte.  
wie hatte sie nur so unachtsam sei können.. aber man hatte wirklich ncihts gehört..  
aber was sollte jetzt passieren?, fragte sich ginny, wollen sie mich jetz etwa..?  
doch der mann hinter ihr hatte alles andere im kopf als sie um zu bringen.

blaise seufzte genervt. was hat die denn hier zu suchen?, fragte er sich, und überlegte fiberhaft wie er sie jetz los werden sollte. wo war draco wenn man ihn brauchte??  
er durfte nicht riskieren, das sie sein gesicht sah, doch töten durfte er nur auf anweisung, weil seine tarnung sonst vielleicht auffliegen könnte..und sie bewusstlos hier liegen lassen? es wäre ein leichtes für den slytherin, das mädchen mit einem bann zu belegen und einfach liegen zu lassen...nur.. der wald war nicht mehr sicher, die kreaturen wurden immer ungezügelter, seit dumbledore nicht mehr da war und außerdem könnte man, wenn jemand sie fand, seine spuren mit einem auffindzauber zurückverfolgen und dann wäre er genauso erledingt.

wieso habe ich nicht draco hier gelassen und die boote selber zerstört??, frage er sich resigniert. der dunkle lord hatte ihm und draco angewiesen über das jahr ständig mit ihm in kontakt zu bleiben und seine befehle in der schule aus zu führen.. und draco und er hatten vereinbahrt, das draco das wichtige machen sollte, damit er seine schuld wieder ausgleichen konnte... blaise war nur mitgekommen, um wache zu schieben, falls irgendwo auroren in der nähe warn..

doch als er die weasley herankommen sah... irgendwie süß das sie es versucht mit todessern aufzunehmen, zumindest muss sie ja gedacht haben, das hier welche sind, wahrscheinlich hat sie draco durch die bäume hinduch gesehn..  
was machte er jetz mit ihr??...

ginny erwachte im krankenflügel. zumindest erkannte sie den raum an den gerüchen von heiltränken. doch sie lag nicht in einem bett..verwirrt griff sie nach dem nächst besten was sie finden konnte als sie die augen aufschlug und merkte das sie schwebte. das sie sich an einem slytherinumhang festklammerte machte die sache aber nciht besser.. sie schaute auf..und sag in zwei bernsteinfarbene augen (AN:ka was blaise für ne augenfarbe hat, ich sag jetz einfach : braun!^^).  
"na? endlich aufgewacht du ausreißerin??", fragte blaise und grinste gezwungen. er hatte sich ein spiel ausgedacht..  
und nun musste er seinen part spielen, obwohl ihm der anfang nicht gefiel..  
"was...hä? ich bin..was..", ginny war ganz verwirrt und sah sich nach madame pomfrey um, die aber nirgens zu sehn war.  
"sie kommt gleich", begann blaise erneut, und es schien als könne er ihre gedanken lesen. fragend sah sie ihn an und wieder grinste er.

dieses mal ehrlich. süss die kleine, und ob ich in ihre gedanken blicken kann, dachte er bei sich und hörte auf mit dem gedankenlesen. er wusste alles was er brauchte. sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr weswegen sie in den wald gelaufen war. sein gedankenzauber hatte gewirkt.  
"keine angst, kleines, ich fress dich schon nciht. wenn du solche angst vor mir hast, was hättest du dann erst im verbotenen wald getan?"

"im verbotenen wald? ich war im verbotenen wald?", ginny runzelte die stirn..da stimmte irgendwas nciht..

"ja, du bist plötzlich einfach vom weg abgewichen und direkt zum wald hin gelaufen. da dachte ich mir..", doch er wurde von einer energischen frauenstimme unterbochen.

"jaja, schon gut mr zabini, sie können ihre heldentaten woanders kund tun, miss weasley braucht jetzt ruhe! verdammt, ich dachte ja nicht, das am ersten tag schon so viele patienten kommen..können sie sie noch halten?", blaise nickte, ginny war leicht wie eine feder. "gut, dann kommen sie mit, ich habe ein klassenzimmer umfunktioniert, da kann sie sich drin ausruhen!"

blaise ging hinter madame pomfrey her und legte ginny dann in das von der krankenschwester angewiesene bett.

"so viele patienten?", fragte ginny, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte. vielleicht lag es ja an ihm, das ich mich so unsicher gefühlt hab, dachte sie und schaute seitlich zu dem slytherin. irgendwas störte sie an ihrer situation..wieso sollte einer wie er ihr zur hilfe kommen..hatte sie überhaupt hilfe gebraucht??

"ja. die erstklässler wurden angegriffen. ein glück sind dabei nur die boote beschädigt worden. nur sind die wassermänner seit einigen vorfällen im sommer nciht mehr sehr gut auf uns zu sprechen, und so haben sie die armen kleinen angegriffen als sie den krach oben bemerkt haben.. hätte hagrid nicht reagiert und versucht sie zu beruhigen..naja.", madame pomfrey seufzte theatralisch.

"so, nun ruh dich aber erst einmal aus! ich lass dir etwas zu essen bringen, und sie", die schwester richtete sich an blaise, "gehen jetzt. es war sehr freundlich von ihnen miss.." "nein. bitte, ich möchte das er bleibt."  
sowohl madame pomfrey als auch blaise starrten die gesprochene erstaunt an.

"nun gut, wie sie wollen. ich habe zu tun!", mit diesen worten und einem leisen schnauben trottete die krankenschwester aus dem raum.

"wieso soll ich bleiben?", fragte blaise,lehnte sich an die geschlossene tür und beobachtete ginny.

"ich möchte wissen was hier los ist, zabini!", ginny stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. von verwirrtheit konnte nun wirklich nciht mehr die rede sein, dachte blaise und grinste, irgendwie gefiel sie ihm wütend auch viel besser.

"nun, ich weis zwar nicht was du meinst süsse, aber du solltest mir dankbar sein, das ich dir gefolgt bin! du warst wohl auf einem verzweiflungstripp oder so, auf jeden fall hast du einen zentauren angegriffen und die ganze zeit geschrieen `bring mich doch endlich um´. kannst es wohl nicht ertragen ohne deinen potter zu leben, was?", er lächelte süffsant. genau ins schwarze getroffen, dachte er.

ginny war zu eis erstarrt. bleich und unbeweglich stand sie kurz vor ihm und blickte ihm wie gebannt ins gesicht.  
das konnte nicht sein! das durfte nicht sein!, dachte sie. den ganzen sommer hatte sie genau diesen satz gedacht, nur war er an voldemort gerichtet gewesen..wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen gelassen haben..?  
sie überlegte. ein bild kam ihr vor augen. bäume, dahinter der see und einen schatten.. das war nicht die richtung zum verbotenen wald!..aber..woher war die erinnerung??..

"du...du lügst zabini!", giftete sie ihn an und kam ihm noch näher. mit dem zeigefinger stieß sie ihm gegen die brust während sie ihn anschrie: "was hast du gemacht? in meinem gedächtnis herumgestöbert? es verändert? wem willst du damit etwas vormachen??"

blaise nahm ihre hand in seine und drückte sie fest damit sie aufhörte ihn an zu spieksen. "tja..wenn du die wahrheit wissen willst..", er kam mit dem kopf immer näher zu ihr und streifte mit dem mund ihr ohr. leise flüsterte er:"musst du schon in meine gandanken geschlichen kommen, kleine weasley, und ich denke nicht an viele frauen, und vor allem nicht lange." danach griff er leicht aber bestimmt nach ihrem kinn, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie hart und besitzergreifend. genauso plötzlich wie er sie an sich gezogen hatte, ließ er sie dann los un ging ohne ein weiteres wort zur tür hinaus.

ok, das war nciht ganz nach plan, aber ein bisschen spaß kann ich mir doch wohl gönnen, dachte der slytherin und fuhr sich mit der zunge über die lippen. scheiße, schmeckt sie gut.., grinsend ging er zum essen.

ginny allerdings brauchte etwas länger um wieder zu besinnung zu kommen.  
oh gott..war alles woran sie denken konnte. danach setzte sie sich aufs bett, aß das essen was einer der hauselfen ihr gebracht hatte und dachte noch einmal angetrengt nach..war sie wirklich in den verbotenen wald gelaufen..??


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 **

Die Nacht über konnte ginny nicht gut schlafen. Später am abend waren noch viele erstklässler in den klassenraum geliefert worden, sodass von ruhe nicht zu reden war. Mme Pomfrey war die ganze nacht am arbeiten, und am morgen sah sie fast noch schlechter aus als ihre patienten.

so war ginny froh, als ihr die krankenschwester mitteilte dass sie nicht länger unter beobachtung bleiben müsse, und endlich in den griffendore turm gehen könne.

Ginny beeilte sich in den turm zu kommen, sie war immer noch völlig k.o. und wollte sich noch ein bisschen hinlegen.  
doch diese gedanken vergaß sie sofort in dem moment, als sie in den gemeinschaftsraum kam.

es herrschte wie an jedem ersten tag eines schuljahres reges treiben, auch wenn es sonntag war. mitschüler wurden begrüßt, ferienerlebnisse erzählt, schnell noch hausaufgaben abgeschrieben, oder haustiere gesucht.  
doch als ginny den raum betrat, wurde es mit einem mal still.

alle sahen sie an. einige überrascht, einige mitleidig, andere widerrum abstoßend, und schockiert, aber das einzige, was ginny sah war harrys gesicht.

harry hatte die nachricht über ginnys selbstmordversuch nicht glauben können. es war am abend gleich nach dem festessen von hauselfen durchgesickert das man sie im verbotenen wald mit zentauren gefunden hatte. was sie dort gerufen und wie sie die kreaturen provoziert hat wusste natürlich auch jeder.  
harry hatte ihr gesicht vor augen, den blick, wie sie ihn angeschaut hatte am bahnsteig.. und irgendwie.. er konnte es noch nicht richtig realisieren.. aber es musste wohl wahr sein.

und jetzt wo er sie sah, mit augenringen, und müdem, traurigen gesicht, kam es ihm vor als könne er sie vor den zentauren stehen sehen.. wegen ihm.  
was hatte er nur gemacht? sie war immer stark gewesen, seine hoffnung.. und nun war er ihr verderben.

ginny sah nur in die grünen augen harrys, und der verzweiflung die man in ihnen lesen konnte.  
oh gott, sie wissen es!, war alles was sie dachte. wie hatte blaise es geschafft dieses gerücht zu verbreiten? und wieso glaubte ihm jeder??  
sie ging langsam auf die gruppe von ihrem bruder, hermine und harry zu, um es ihnen zu erklären, doch harry drehte sich um und ging, worauf ron ihm folgte, aber nicht ohne seiner schwester noch einen enttäuschten blick zuzuwerfen.

hermine war die einzige die sie begrüste.  
"wie geht es dir ginny?", hermine klang unsicher, als wolle sie irgendwas sagen, ohne den gestriegen vorfall erwähnen zu müssen.  
ginny fing an kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. sie wollte jetzt nicht wissend und bemitleidend angesehen werden, wollte nicht auf taube ohren stoßen. hermine würde ihr nicht glauben...  
"nicht so gut hermine, ich denke der zentaur hat mich schlimmer erwischt als gedacht, ich will mich noch ein wenig hinlegen..", mit diesen worten ging die rothaarige and ihrer freundin vorbei in den mädchenschlafsaal.

als ginny endlich in ruhe im bett lag, und eingeschlafen war, träumte sie nur seltsame sachen. die statuen, die an hogwarts eingang platziert waren, fingen an zu leben. sie machten unverständliche bewegungen, kreischten und zischten, als wollten sie sie vor etwas warnen. dann wurde ihr blickfeld von ihnen weggeschwenkt, zum see hin, der in einiger entfernung lag... und ..da, ein umhang.. oder hatte sie sich getäuscht?

ginny erwachte zittrig, mit schweißgebadeten händen und hatte noch mehr kopfschmerzen als vorher. war es das gleiche bild gewesen, dass sie gestern abend vor augen hatte als ihr blaise vom geschehen im verbotenen wald erzählt hat?

überhaupt schien der dreh- und angelpunkt in dieser situation blaise zu sein..  
was hatte er zum schluss gesagt? wenn du das wissen willst, musst du schon in meine gedanken gelangen. und kein mädchen ist dort lang geblieben.. oh ja das konnte sie sich wirklich vorstellen.. die 16jährige wurde rot, als sie daran dachte, was geschehen ist, nachdem er diese sätze in ihr ohr geflüsstert hatte..

sie musste noch mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen, es konnte nicht wahr sein, mit den zentauren, sie würde sich nicht selbst umbringen wollen..  
sie würde erst einmal den weg absuchen, den sie in ihrem traum gesehen hatte.. wer weis, vielleicht war es nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher traum gewesen..


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Am Nachmittag war es im Gemeinschaftsraum schon viel ruhiger, die meisten griffendores waren auf dem hogwartsgelände, um einen der letzten warmen herbsttage zu genießen. ginny hatte sich ausgeschlafen und fühlte sich nun nicht mehr so zermatscht wie am morgen.

Sie war fest entschlossen heute noch das waldstück zu finden, von dem sie geträumt hatte, doch erst einmal hatte sie hunger, und so schlich sie hinunter in die kerker, kitzelte die birne und gelangte schließlich in die küche, wo die hauselfen schon fleißig dabei waren, die abendmahlzeit vorzubereiten.

als die kleinen wesen ginny sahen, begann wie immer ein großes gewusel. jeder wollte der schülerin etwas zu essen anbieten, jeder wollte ihr etwas gutes tun. so hatte ginny es nicht schwer sich satt zu essen.  
sie bedankte sich kurz bei den elfen und ging dann durch die großen vordertüren hinaus auf das riesige gebiet, was hogwarts ländereien darstellte.

auch wenn sie versuchte den anderen schülern aus dem weg zu gehen, es gelang der rothaarigen griffendore leider nicht immer, und so musste sie zu ihrer schande eingestehen, dass nun wohl wirklich jeder von dem gerücht mit den zentauren gehört zu haben schien. überall wurde getuschelt oder einige fragten sie direkt danach. andere drehten sich demonstrativ weg, als würden sie ginny nicht bemerkt haben.

ihr war es aber ganz recht, durch die mitschüler wurde sie nur abgelenkt, und das erschwerte ihr das suchen nach dem waldstück, dass sie nur vage in erinnerung hatte. doch als sie den weg von hogwarts nach hogsmead einschlug, fand sie es bald.

es war schon fast abends, und sie musste sich beeilen, um nicht in die dunkelheit zu geraten, denn dann würde sie überhaupt nichts mehr finden können, obwohl sie selbst nicht so recht wusste, nach was sie eigentlich suchen sollte.

doch kurz nachdem sie hineingelaufen war, kam auch schon die erste erinnerung..  
sie sah sich den schmalen pfad langlaufen, in richtung see, den zauberstab in der hand, und sich umschauend.. also war noch jemand dort gewesen..  
hatte sie die todesser gesehen, die die boote angegriffen hatten?  
ginny ging langsam weiter.. als sie an eine stelle kam, von der man aus den eingang vom ufer zum schloss sehen konnte, blieb sie stehen. hier hatte sie gestern abend gestanden, das wusste sie. sie drehte sich um, doch ihr wollte nicht einfallen, was dann passiert war..  
plötzlich heftete sich ihr blick auf ein stück stoff, das an einer rinde festhing. grün.. ihr fiel wieder ein, wie sie im krankensaal aufgewacht war,sich an einen grünen umhang klammernd und in zwei braune augen schauend. blaise!  
ginny erschrak fast zu tode, als sich plötzlich eine hand von hinten merkte. sie schrie kurz auf, bemerkte dann aber das sie die hand nicht wie letztes mal auf ihrem gesicht, sondern auf ihrer schulter ruhte.

er hat mich mit einem fluch belegt, damit ich nicht mitkrieg wie er zu den booten geht!, dachte ginny, der nun alles klar wurde.

"du bist wirklich schnell, kleines. ich hätte gedacht, dass du länger brauchst um dahinter zu kommen. ehrlich gesagt hatte ich vermutet, das du dich vielleicht nie mehr daran erinnern wirst. du überrascht mich jetzt schon zum zweiten mal.", blaise war ihr gefolgt, seit sie aus dem schloss raus war, und hatte dabei ihre gedanken verfolgt. es lief nicht ganz so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber es würde nichts ändern..

"du verlogener, abstoßender, hinterhältiger ...drecksack! wegen dir behandelt mich die ganze schule wie eine labile selbstmordgefährderte! weshalb musstest du so ein gerücht verbreiten? es macht dir wohl wirklich spaß anderer leute leben kaputt zu machen!", schrie ginny ihn an und fühlte die verzweiflung in sich hochsteigen.  
blaise war erstaunt über diesen wutausbruch, grinste aber nur und wartete, bis sie zuende geschrieen hatte. lässig lehnte er sich mit einem arm gegen den nächsten baum und schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihn beschimpfte und sich immer mehr in rage brachte.  
"hey, jetzt mal langsam, komm mal wieder runter, ja? was kann ich dafür, dass du überall deine nase reinstecken musst? ich hätte dich in ruhe gelassen, aber nein du musst ein auf schnüffler machen und nach todessern suchen. was sollte ich denn da mit dir anstellen? und das mit den zentauren.. nun ja, pech. du hast in den sommerferien doch eh schon die ganze zeit gewollt das der lord dich umbringen, soviel ich in deinen gedanken sehen konnte, also, was solls?  
jetzt allerdings..kannst du mir nützlich sein..", nachdenklich sah er sie an.  
"ich? nein! niemals. ich werde dir nie helfen! und ich wollte mit voldemort kämpfen, mich umbringen lassen wollte ich nie!"  
Bei diesem worten musste der junge vor ihr anfangen zu lachen. "du? gegen du-weist-schon-wen kämpfen? wie süss! als hättest du eine chance gegen den mächtigsten zauberer der welt!"  
"ich bin wenigstens nicht so feige und stell mich auf seine seite um sicher zu sein! du musst doch nur die drecksarbeit für ihn machen! wie erniedrigend ist das denn? ist es das wert, sich so sicherheit zu erkaufen?"  
plötzlich wurde blaise ganz kalt. hätten blicke töten können... ginny schluckte. da war sie wohl zu weit gegangen.

ganz langsam kam er aus sie zu, dann schlug er sie mit einem mal kräftig gegen den nächsten baum, sodass die rothaarige schwarz vor augen wurde.  
"du-hast-keine-ahnung-von-dem-was-mich-mit-dem-dunklen-lord-verbindet! klar? also wage es nie wieder dich darüber lustig zu machen. du würdest es sicher bereuen..", er schaute sie an, sah die angst in ihrem blick und ließ ein klein wenig lockerer.  
"es tut mir leid.. ich wusste nicht..", ginny wusste nicht wie sie ihn beruhigen konnte, eigentlich wollte sie ihre worte nicht zurück nehmen, doch es war beängstigend wie er reagierte, und ginny wusste nicht wie weit er gehen würde wenn er wütend war.  
"ich hätte auch nicht erwartet das jemand wie du soetwas versteht.. du musst nur eins verstehen: du wirst mir dieses jahr noch von nutzen sein, ob du willst oder nicht. in wie fern, brauch dich nciht zu kümmern. du wirst es schon noch erfahren."  
"aber.. du wirst das gerücht doch widerlegen oder? du wirst ihnen sagen, das das nicht stimmt mit dem zentauren! du kannst nicht zulassen, dass die ganze schule denkt ich würde so an harry hängen, dass ich nciht ohne ihn kann! bitte, wenigstens das kannst du für mich tun..", bat ginny verzweifelt, doch schon in seinem blick sah sie die gleichgültigkeit für ihre lage.  
"wieso sollte ich das tun? wenn ich ihnen die wahrheit sagen würde, hätte ich nichts mehr gegen dich in der hand..", er grinste sie leicht an. "und langsam fang ich an es interessant zu finden, wie du dich aus dieser situation versuchst herauszuboxen.."  
"du bist widerlich! was soll ich denn tun? wobei soll ich dir helfen? woher soll ich wissen, das du mich nciht verarschst, und es nie erklären wirst, obwohl ich dir helfe? ich will sicher sein! also sag mir gleich was ich tun soll!"  
"das kann ich nicht, der lord gibt mir die aufträge, und erst dann kann ich dir sagen wie du mir helfen wirst.. würde ich fair sein, könnte ich dir anbieten, eine bestimmte anzahl zu sagen, wie oft du mir helfen musst, aber ich habe keinen anlass das zu tun.."  
ginny starrte ihn an, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt. "es ist mir klar, das ein slytherin kein gewissen hat, aber das man so gemein sein kann..", sie sah an ihm vorbei zum see hinüber. inzwischen war es schon dunkel geworden.  
"ich kann mir kein gewissen leisten, wenn ich für voldemort arbeite.", meinte blaise leise, als würde das alles erklären.  
sie sieht irgendwie verloren aus, wenn sie so traurig schaut.., dachte der schwarzhaarige und konnte seinen blick gar nicht von ihrem gesicht lassen, das fast durchsichtig im mondschein aussah.  
ginny schaute ihn plötzlich an, als wäre sie aus einem traum erwacht. wie in zeitlupe kam sie auf ihn zu, legte zögerlich ihre hände auf seine brust, zog ihn leicht zu sich und küsste ihn sanft.  
"vielleicht hast du bedingungen voldemort gegenüber zu erfüllen, aber da du nun der einzige bist, der mich nicht für verrückt hält und der einzige bist, mit dem ich reden kann, hast du auch für mich verantwortung zu tragen, ob du willst oder nicht..", sie zögerte kurz, dann fügte sie noch hinzu: "obwohl du mir mein leben zur hölle machst, kann ich dich nicht hassen..kannst du mir sagen wieso?"  
und diesmal war sie es, die davon ging und einen verwirrten blaise hinter sich zurück ließ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 **

Am ersten schultag wurden wie immer neue Stundenpläne ausgeteilt, doch dieses mal nicht von professor mc gonegall, denn die war zur schulleiterin geworden, sondern vom neuen stellvertretenden schulleiter proffesor flitwick.

Mit einem kleinen schwebezauber ließ er die stundenpläne selbständig ihren besitzer suchen.  
ginny, die allein am ende der großen griffendore tafel saß, und die eröffnungsfeier verpasst hatte, staunte nicht schlecht das auf ihrem stundenplan ein neuer lehrer für verwandlung, ihrem lieblingsfach, stand.

aber dumbledore hatte als schulleiter auch nicht mehr unterrichtet, fiel ihr ein und sie freute sich schon auf die heutigen zwei nachmittagsstunden, mit professor i. erovise.

Im allgemeinen lernte man schnell damit umzugehen, das einen alle für irre hielten. sie konnte sich schon fast in harrys lage versetzen.  
und irgendwann würde es ja mal nachlassen, hoffte sie insgeheim, denn selbst solche neuigkeiten wurden mit der zeit mal langweilig.

Beim hinausgehen aus der großen halle in richtung kerker, um zaubertränke mit wiederrum einen neuen lehrer, prof. g. mirror, zu haben, suchte ginny das ihr nun schon bekannte gesicht eines gewissen slytherins. doch er war nirgends zu sehen.. ging ihr wohl aus dem weg. dieser gedanke lies die rothaarige schmunzeln. das sie es geschafft hatte blaise zabini auf der fassung zu bringen..

doch auch blaise musste schmunzeln. er hatte sich, als ihr suchender blick durch die halle geschweift war, schnell hinter crabby und goyle versteckt.  
die kleine lehnt sich ja weit auf dem fenster, dachte er bei sich als er zusammen mit malfoy und seinen großen, dummen freunden in richtung hogwartsgelände, zu pflege magischer geschöpfe, machte, aber süss das sie grad wegen mir gute laune bekommt, obwohl ich der jenige bin, der sie in diese situation gebracht hat. sie hat echt humor..

als ginny in das verwandlungs-klassenzimmer kam schaute sie sich überrascht um. das es sich so verändert hatte, hätte sie nicht angenommen. der raum hatte einen mysteriösen touch angenommen, angefangen von den schwarzen vorhängen, die die fenster verdeckten, aber dennoch ein wenig licht hindurch scheinen ließen bis hin zum geruch, der sich verändert hatte. ginny fand den duft zwar fremdartig, doch nicht abstoßend, es war nur so viel anders als der, der bei mc gonegall immer im raum gewsesen war.

die karten und bücher waren aus regalen und ständern verschwunden, statt dessen hingen an den wänden bilder von animagien, es gab bücher, auf dem boden hoch gestapelt, über all mögliche themen der verwandlung, ob nun verboten oder nicht. die tische waren alle an die decke gezaubert, die 16-jährige hatte irgendwie das ungute gefühl, sie könnten jede minute runter fallen.

und dann trat als letzter hinter ihren mitschülern, der neue lehrer in den raum.

professor erovise war so gegensätzlich zu der neuen einrichtung des raumes.  
war es da drinnen unaufgeräumt und mölig, so war sein auftreten geflegt, und strahlend. wirkte der raum unheimlich und fremd so war er freundlich und offen. wenn man ihn ansah hatte man das gefühl ihn schon sehr lange zu kennen. er hatte eine ausstrahlung, die einem die sprache verschlug.

ginny hörte die mädchen hinter sich tuscheln und kichern, was die griffendore nur seufzen ließ. diese dummen hühner...  
nachdem sie sich alle vor das lehrerpult gestellt hatten, was als einzigstes noch dort war, wo es immer satnd, begann der professor mit dem unterricht.

"ich begrüße euch, ässler, ich bin der neue lehrer für verwandlung, professor ian erovise. da minerva nun schulleiterin ist, wollte sie einen nachfolger dem sie vertrauen konnte, und da ich grade vor zwei jahren die schule hier beendet hatte, und mich schon immer gut mit ihr verstanden hab, kam das für sie sehr gelegen. nun ja.. für mich auch,", er grinste in die runde, "es ist zu diesen zeiten nicht sehr leicht einen sicheren job zu bekommen. wie dem auch sei, ich habe mich mit professor mc gonegall lange über den unterricht in diesem jahr unterhalten, und wir waren beide der ansicht, das es wichtig ist zu lehren das verwandlung nicht nur im alltag nützlich ist, sondern auch im krieg. wobei wir natürlich nur defensives lehren wollen."

er drehte sich um und verwandelte sein pult in eine riesen seifenblase.

"das sollte für euch nicht mehr schwer sein. minerva hat mir erzählt das ihr längst damit angefangen habt lebendiges in gegenstände zu verwandeln, aber", er deutete auf die seifenblase, "versucht einmal diese seifenblase mit flüchen zu zerstören.", forderte er die klasse auf.

nach einigen versuchten, die jedoch nichts brahcten, außer das die flüche abprallten, stoppte der professor die aktion.

"wie ihr seht, ist das ein magischer gegenstand, ein schutzschild sozusagen. und jetzt passt auf."

er richtete sein zauberstab auf die blase und ging dann einfach in die blase hinein.

"wie ihr euch denken könnt, können mir eure flüche jetzt auch ncihts anhaben, genauso wenig wie gegenstände die ihr gegen die blase schleudert. versucht es bitte!"

nachdem bücher, stühle, taschen und sonstige sachen gegen die blase geschleudert wurden,die aber wieder nur abprallten, verlangte prof. erovise erneut damit aufzuhören.

"diese blase zaubern zu können wird vielleicht eine oder zwei stunden dauern, dann habt ihr das drauf, jedoch", er ging aus der blase hinaus und verwandelte die zurück in ein pult. "dies unter extremen situationen zu tun..", er trat in die mitte des raumes, "bitte tretet hinter das pult, und seit vorsichtig.", befahl er und richtete den zauberstab auf die vielen tische, die in der luft hingen. er ließ sie herunter fallen und in weniger als einer sekunde hatte er den tisch, der ihn als erstes zerquetscht hätte in die blase verzaubert und sich eintritt verschafft.

nun konnte man sehen wie alle anderen tische auf ihn zuschossen,abprallten, gegen wände krachten und zerbarsten.

nachdem er den schaden wieder bereinigt hatte, wandte er sich zur klasse: "dies sollt ihr in den nächsten zwei wochen hinbekommen, wir werden zuerst die gegenstände an sich verzaubern, dazu werdet ihr in zweiergruppen aufgeteilt, der eine zaubert und tritt in die blase, der andere prüft durch drei verschiedene flüche, ob die blase auch wirklich hält. wenn ihr das sicher könnt wird einer den tisch gegen seinen partner schleudern, der ihn dann verwandelt.

nach zwei wochen wird jeder hier in die mitte gehen und geprüft werden ob er es schafft gegen alle tische anzukommen, so wie ich grade. dabei müsst ihr aufpassen, das die blase auch so stabil ist,das sie alle tische abhält.

es wird viele blaue flecken und blessuren geben, aber das wird sehr hilfreich sein, wenn ihr es dann beherrscht."

die schüler fingen an, sich in zweier gruppen einzufinden, nur ginny blieb allein.  
als der professor dann auf sie zu kam, war sie darauf gefasst, das er sie irgendwo mit zuteilen würde und wollte schon protestieren, das sie es auch alleine schaffen würde, doch er meinte nur das, wenn sie keinen partner gefunden hätte, er sich gerne zur verfügung stellt. er lächelte sie an und zeigte auf ein nebenzimmer: "wir können drüben üben, hier ist es schon übervoll. du kannst dann üben und ich kontrollier es nur."

ginny war freudig überrascht. so war sie den blicken der anderen nicht mehr ausgeliefert und sie hatte auch noch den vorteil die ganze zeit über allein üben zu können. sie machte schnell fortschritte, bald hatte sie aus einem tisch eine große, stabile blase gezaubert, und konnte kurz vor ende der stunde auch schon ohne probleme hinein steigen.

professor erovise war begeistert. als er ihr half die blase wieder umzuwandeln, lobte er sie ununterbrochen. "das war echt super, du bist eine sehr begabte schülerin, aber mc gonegall hatte mir das auch schon versichert. wenn sie wollen, können sie nächste stunde wieder mit mir üben, ich verstehe dass sie die gegenwart ihrer mitschüler am liebsten meiden, und wenn es darum geht im unterricht weiter voran zu kommen, unterstüze ich dies auch, aber privat..", er legte die hand auf ihre schulter und sah ihr ins gesicht, "privat sollten sie wieder versuchen kontakte zu knüpfen. und wer weis, manchmal sind leute, die man früher als feinde gesehen hatte in verzweifelten zeiten die jenigen, die sich als verlässige freunde herausstellen."

ginny sah ihn skeptisch an, nickte jedoch und wollte sich dann wegdrehen um zu gehen, doch ihr lehrer hielt ihre schulter immer doch gedrückt und drehte sie wieder zu sich, "ginny, auch persönlichere beziehungen sind jetzt für sie wichtig, sie geben am meisten halt.", dabei kam er ihr immer näher. "vergessen sie das nciht. jeder macht mal nen fehler aber um sich zu stabilisieren hilft nichts so wie ein fester partner."  
ginny fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl und schob ihren lehrer ein stück von sich weg. "ich werde es berücksichtigen, professor, bis zum nächsten mal."

als die junge griffendore aus dem raum war, fing erovise an zu grinsen, doch es war kein freundliches lächeln mehr, sondern ein gehässiges. "blaise hatte recht. sie kann unserem lord noch von nutzen sein, noch dazu weil sie eine mächtigere hexe ist, als sie zu glauben scheint. die nachricht wird den dunklen lord freuen.. und auch so ist sie voll süss.. wer weis.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 **

Ginny war trotz der letzten minuten nach dem unterricht begeistert von professor erovise und seinem unterricht. so oft sie konnte schlich sie sich nachmittags nach schulschluss, oder abends nach dem essen heimlich in ein leeres klassenzimmer und übte den blasenzauber.

inzwischen konnte sie die blase auf anhieb und mit leichtigkeit hineintreten. das problem war nur von innen den accio-zauber auszuführen und gegenstände auf sich zu schleudern zu lassen, weil die blase auch von innen nicht sehr zauberdurchlässig schien.

einmal streckte sie den zauberstab ein stück aus der seife raus, und beschwor einen tisch auf sich zu, doch sobald die blase mit dem tisch in berührung kam, platzte sie und der tisch begrub ginny unter sich.

nach luft schnappend versuchte sie den schweren alten tisch von sich runter zu bekommen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.. wo war bloß ihr zauberstab?? sie drehte ihren kopf, so gut sie konnte, ohne sich zu stecken, denn das verursachte ihr höllische schmerzen.. schließlich fand sie ihn, unterm fensterbrett liegend, etwa 6 meter außerhalb ihrer reichweite. ginny fluchte. und nun??

blaise war von professor erovise übermittelt worden, das der dunkle lord ihn zu sprechen wünschte. noch diese nacht in hogsmead.

früh machte sich der slytherin auf den weg, denn er wusste, der dunkle lord wartete nicht lange und bekam bei verspätungen eine gereizte stimmung.

er hatte einen bemerkbarkeitstrank genommen, das ihn unsichtbar für alle die jenigen ließ, die ihn nicht suchten. und da auroren immer nur patroulierten, und ihre aufgabe nicht war zu suchen sondern zu verteidigen, kam er auch ohne probleme an ihnen vorbei. selbst wenn sie todesser suchen würden, sie müssten genau sein bild vor augen haben um ihn finden zu können.

blaise grinste. dieser trank war eigentlich super leicht und weit verbreitet, doch da auroren immer dachten, das todesser nur dunkle magie einsetzten, und noch dazu sehr schwere, kamen sie auf die leichtesten dinge nicht.

an der ihm mitgeteilten stelle, im bergigen felsgebiet nahe hogsmead, bemerkte er schon eine gestallt ganz in schwarz warten. er war am eingang einer höhle und ,so schien es blaise, es sah aus als würde die gestallt den kopf heben und schnuppern.

ob es nun an voldemorts guten riechorgan oder oder einemzauber zu verdanken war, jedenfalls schien der dunkle lord blaise`s (hilfe.. glücksbärchie.. stimmt das so?? eingentlich wird das e ja nciht mitgeschrieben, aber wenn da noch ein s hinter kommt.. wie hört sich das denn an..?? ) anwesenheit mitbekommen zu haben, denn er ging geradewegs in die tiefen der höhle.

blaise folgte ihm hinein, sobald er angekommen war und verbeugte sich vor seinen herren.

"mein lord, ich habe einen bemerkbarkeitstrank genommen um besser an den auroren vorbei zu kommen."

dank dieser auskunft schaute der angesprochene sich nur kurz suchend um, und konnte blaise dann knieend vor sich auftauchen sehen.

"sind es viele?", war die einzige äußerung dazu.  
"ich habe 3 gezählt. aber es müssten mehr sein, auf jeder seite etwa 5. sie haben das schloss umkreist, und auch der weg durch die heulende hütte war versperrt, den ich eigentlich zuerst nehmen wollte, aber sie hätten mich bemerkt, trotz trank."

"pünktlichkeit..", voldemort ließ eine lange pause um sein wort nachdruck zu verleihen, "ist einer meiner obersten gebote. bei dir blaise war ich noch nie verstimmt worden, durch einen verstoß dieser.. im gegensatz zu manch andern.."

blaise verstand nicht ganz, schaute auf und bemerkte das der lord ihn gar nicht mehr ansah sondern über ihn hinweg zu einem anderen todesser schauen musste.  
der 17-jährige schaute über seine schulter und sah draco am höhleneingang.

der typ konnte auch gar ncihts richtig machen! aber immerhin war er sein freund.. hättte er gewusst, dass draco auch angewiesen wurde hierher zu kommen, hätte er ihn mitgenommen. aber das war anscheinend nicht beabsichtigt gewesen.

"geh, ich werde erst mit blaise sprechen, dann wirst du deine strafe und einen anderen auftrag bekommen!", rief der lord malfoy zu und wandte sich dann erneut den knieenden slytherin zu. "steh auf, blaise. ich habe gehört du hast die weasley-tochter in deiner gewalt..", während voldemort anfing zu sprechen, erhob sich blaise, "sie kann uns wirklich nützlich sein.., sie ist es doch, den potter am meisten liebt oder?? und noch dazu hat mir ian erzählt, dass sie eine äußerst begabte und hübsche hexe ist.."

blaise runzelte die stirn und wollte grade fragen was ian erovise mit seinem opfer zu tun hatte, doch voldemort hob nur die hand, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. blaise nickte nur auf die gestellte frage."doch.. liebt sie ihn genauso wie er? wenn dies so wäre ist sie nutzlos für uns.."  
"aber meister, sie ist eine griffendore und hat das vertrauen der lehrer und schüler, sie ist gewiss-..", blaise wurde unterbrochen: "antworte auf meine frage!"

"ich denke sie liebt ihn immer noch.."  
"dann müssen wir dafür sorgen das dies nicht mehr der fall ist.. du wirst ihr zeigen, wie nutzlos potter ist, und das er nichts mehr für sie fühlt. du wirst ihr weis machen das er sie nur ausgenutzt hat, und letztendlich, da du der einzige bist, der sie trösten kann, wird sie an dir hängen wie eine klette, sie wird alles tun was du ihr sagst. dann.. ", der lord fing an hämisch zu grinsen, " dann wird uns die kleine ginny helfen den großen potter zu vernichten. denn egal was sie ihm auch antut, potter hat einfach ein zu großes herz um ihr weh zutun, er wird sterben noch bevor er einen weiteren horoux gefunden hat!"

(ich weis horoux wird wahrscheinlich anders geschrieben..)

blaise wusste nicht was sein lord mit horoux meinte doch die aufgabe war klar..  
das hatte er ja bezwecken wollen, naja, so ähnlich, nun da der lord seine pläne ein wenig verändert hatte, würde er auch diese in die tat umsetzen können. doch irgendwie wurde er ginnys gesichtsausdruck nicht los, wie sie ihm im mondlicht genau das gleiche gesagt hatte.. es gibt keinen außer ihm selbst, zu dem ssie noch gehen kann, und auch ihre worte das er damit verantwortung für sie hatte waren nicht vergessen.. ebensowenig wie die, das sie ihn einfach nicht hassen kann.. er fühlte förmlich ihre zarten lippen auf seinem mund.. oh gott er musste sich zusammen reißen..

voldemort musste schon neue pläne schmieden sonst hätte er den inneren konflikt von seinem untertanen sicherlich längst bemerkt, doch blaise war geübt im gedankenunterdrücken und hatte sich schnell wieder im griff.

"kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, mein lord?"  
"allerdings, denn da du der kleinen weasley gesagt hast, das sie dir behilflich sein wird, kannst du sie auch ruhig schon benutzen.  
die erste aufgabe von.. 5, ja genau du wirst ihr fünf aufgaben auferlegen, also die erste, die du mit ihrer hilfe löst, soll das holen wertvoller griffendore bücher auf ihrem gemeinschaftsraum sein. ich gebe dir eine liste, die bücher sind in den wänden versteckt. durch einen alohomora werden sie schon aufgehen. die erbauer der schule haben ihre persönlichsten werke dort eingeschlossen, weil sie sie dort am sichersten fanden. nur der schulleiter weis davon. nun ist das ja diese minerva mc gonegall.. viel zu gutgläubig, wenn du mich fragst, aber das sind ja alle griffendore.

nun denn, das ist alles was ich heut nacht von dir verlange. bringe die bücher zu professor erovise, und warte seine nächsten befehle ab."

zurück im schloss machte sich blaise gleich auf die suche nach ginny. es war noch nicht zu spät um sie in einen der klassenzimmer aufzufinden, in denen er sie schon so oft für verwandlung hat üben sehen. aber es war auch schon spät genug, sodass nicht mehr viele oder was noch besser wäre keine griffendore im gemeinschaftsraum wären.

sie übt wohl, um bei ian gut da zu stehen, sinierte blaise und brachte ein verkrampftes lächeln zu stande. war klar das sie wie die anderen seinem charme erlegen war.. weiber..

und tatsächlich, in einen der räume fand er ein mittelgroßes chaos vor, doch blaise fand komisch, das weit und breit keine spur von ginny zu sehen war. sonst brachte sie alles mit dem repairo-spruch wieder in ordnung..

der schwarzhaarige schaute sich kurz um und rief ihren namen.. nichts.  
dann muss es wohl peeves gewesen sein, überlegte er, und wollte schon gehen, als er eine leise stimme vernahm.

"blaise?"

ginny öffnete müde die augen. seit stunden lag sie unter diesem scheiß tisch und hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, das sie morgen ein lehrer finden und denken würde, sie hätte schon wieder einen selbstmordversuch unternommen.

doch sie sah niemanden. "blaise?", frage sie noch einmal, doch ein großer tisch lag noch neben ihr, er konnte sie auch nicht gesehen haben.

blaise war sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben, doch wenn er sie nciht sah.. plötzlich bekam er angst. war etwas schief gegangen? hatte jemand sie angegriffen?

er richtete seinen zauberstab auf den ersten tisch. "repairo!"

der tisch setzte sich wieder zusammen und schwebte auf seinen alten platz.

"ginny?"

er suchte weiter. stück für stück räumte er auf und suchte unter jedem berg von holz nach ihr.  
endlich, hinter einem erneut umgekippten tisch sah er sie liegen.  
ihm wurde übel. sie sah schrecklich aus.  
der tisch hatte sich direkt auf ihre rippen gepresst und schien ihr die lunge einzuquetschen, denn sie sah ganz blaß aus im gesicht, schon gräulich, die adern traten ihr raus und man konnte sie hecktisch, aber nur flach einatmen sehen.

blaise richtete den zauberstab auf den tisch und stieß ihn in eine ecke. wie laut er war, bemerkte er nciht. er sah nur in ihre erschreckten augen.

"wo.. blaise??", ginny konnte ihn immer noch nicht sehen, doch hörte sie genau das er nach ihr suchte, als der tisch dann von ihr verschwang, krümmte sie sich vor schmerzen und drehte sich uf die seite. suchend sah sie sich um.

plötzlich sah sie ihn, direkt auf sich zurennen.  
"..danke.."  
"wie gehts dir? kannst du aufstehen? was ist passiert?.. nein warte, du musst es nciht erzählen.."  
er hob sie hoch und setzte sie erst einmal auf einen der tische ab, behielt aber noch mit einer hand in ihrem rücken als stütze. dann legte blaise eine hand auf ihre stirn, fing an sich auf ihre gedanken zu konzentrieren und suchte nach ihren erinnerungen der letzten stunden.  
ginny merkte richtig wie er in ihren kopf schlich, ließ es jedoch zu, zum einen weil sie zu erschöpft war um zu erzählen, zum anderen weil sie gar nicht wusste, was sie gagegen hätte tun können.

als blaise wusste was geschehen war, hörte er auf mit dem zauber und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

"sowas kann aber wirklich nur dir passieren! warum musst du auch unbedingt für dein professörchen so viel üben? willst du unbedingt aufmerksamkeit von ihm?? ich dachte es wäre dir lieber mit menschen zusammen zu sein, die nicht denken das du irre bist, anstatt sonen typen anzuschmachten!"

"du hast doch keine ahnung! erstens schmachte ich ihn nicht an, ich liebe dieses fach nun mal! und wenn ich übe, dann nur um mich besser gegen solche wie dich verteidigen zu können! zweitens denkt er nicht, dass ich irre bin, er meint ein ausrutscher passiert jedem mal!" "aber es war kein ausrutscher! ich bin der einzige der die wahrheit weis! und er hat das sicher nur gesagt damit du ihm vertrauen schenkst! er ist doch so gut mit der ollen mc gonegall befreundet, wahrscheinlich hat sie es ihm aufgetragen! tja tut mir ja leid süsse, aber dein schwarm ist nicht an dir interessiert!"

"was redest du für ein stuss! mein schwarm? bist du eifersüchtig? woher willst du ihn sogut kennen? ich wollte dich sowieso noch fragen, ob du weist was er damit gemeint hat vll werden die leute, die früher deine feinde waren, sich als die wahren freunde entpuppen ? er hat so komisch geredet.. auch von fester beziehung, die mir halt geben würde.."

jetzt sah blaise entgültig rot.  
"du bist wirklich naiv weist du das? ich dachte nach potter hast du endlich was gelernt! der will dich doch nur ins bett kriegen! feste beziehung! das ich nicht lache, er-.." , blaise wurde unterbrochen von einer ohrfeige.  
vor schreck ließ er ginny los die den halt vorlor und mit dem oberkörper auf den tisch knallte. ginny schrie auf und bekam keine luft mehr doch schaute sie blaise mit wutentbranntem gesicht an, tränen in den augen. blaise war mindestens genauso wütend, doch begriff er das es nicht ihretwegen war, und half ihr wieder hoch, auch wenn sie sich dagegen wehrte.

"wehe du redest noch einmal schlecht von harry..", keuchte sie und klammerte sich schließlich doch an die arme des slytherins.

"jetzt auch noch zwei typen..", murmelte blaise und nahm sich insgeheim vor am nächsten tag nicht nur wegen der bücher zu ian zu gehen..

"lass mich in ruhe, ich komme jetzt auch alleine zurecht.."  
"das kann ich nicht, denn ich bin aus einem bestimmten grund hergekommen, aber dafür musst du erst mal wieder stehen können.."

er nahm sie vorsichtig hoch und ließ ihre beine langsam auf den boden. beim auftreten zuckte ginny leicht zusammen, und blaise hob sie noch ein stück hoch, bevor er sie ganz absetzte und sie an den schultern fasste, um sie zu stützen.

"gehts?"  
"warum bist du hier?", war die gegenfrage, aber blaise merkte, das ginny noch schwankte. die blutzirkulation musste sich erst wieder neutralisieren..

"der dunkle lord hat mich geschickt.. du sollst mit mir einen auftrag erledigen.."

"nein! das werde ich nciht tun!"

blaise schaute erstaunt und verwundert in ihr entschlossenes gesicht.

"was? aber du sagtest doch.."

"damit du deine lüge widerlegst.. doch da du mir nicht sagst, wie oft ich dir helfen muss, weis ich ja nciht ob es vielleicht ewig so geht.. dann lieber gar nciht.."

"mein meister war so gnädig eine anzahl fest zu legen..", und blaise wusste genau was die sein würde..sein magen zog sich unweigerlich zusammen.

"und? wie viele?"

"fünf."

"fünf mal? oh gott.."  
"was? das ist doch noch sehr niedrig ausgefallen!"  
"fünf sachen soll ich für voldemort tun, fünf mal soll ich das verraten, an das ich glaube.."  
"aber glauben die anderen an dich??"  
ginny blickte betreten zu boden..  
"komm jetzt, der zauber hält nciht ewig..", meinte blaise und zog sie sanft zur tür.  
"was für ein zauber?"  
"sagen wirs so.. für meine feinde bin ich unsichtbar."  
"und ich?", fragte ginny verwundert.  
"du bist kein feind mehr.. im moment, du bist mein opfer. eine geisel sozusagen..", log er. würde er ihr sagen was für ein trank es wirklich war, würde es bald auch der orden wissen..  
"eine geisel?", die 16-jährige was enttäuscht und traurig zugleich.  
blaise saufzte. nie konnte man ihr was recht machen..  
"was ist das für ein auftrag?", fragte sie kurze zeit später als sie auf dem weg zu den türmen waren.  
"wir müssen in deinen gemeinschaftsraum und dort bücher stehlen, die in den wänden versteckt sind. du musst sie rausholen, dass kann nur ein griffendore.."  
in wahrheit durfte man ihn nciht beim zaubern sehen, weil sie sonst nach jemanden suchen würden, und wer weis ob ginny seinen namen nicht preisgab.

"was????? bücher? griffendorebücher in der wand? nein! das geht nicht. das kann ich nicht machen!"  
"doch du wirst!", antwortete blaise im schäferen ton und stützte sie von der seite. er fluchte. wenn sie weiter so langsam ging, würde der trank echt bald nachlassen.. aber auf den arm nehmen konnte er sie nicht, denn es würde komisch aussehen, wenn ginny weasley auf einmal die treppe hoch schweben würde..

am portrait angekommen, nannte ginny das passwort, was sich blaise gleich einprägte, und gemeinsam gingen sie in den gemeinschaftsraum.  
wie blaise es geplant hatte, war er schon leer, und das feuer im kamin brannte nur noch schwach. bald würden die hauselfen kommen..  
scheiße, wegen ginny hab ich einfach zu viel zeit verbraucht.., dachte der schwarzhaarige grimmig und deutete gegen die erste wand. "ziel darauf, ein einfaches alohomora.."  
"darf ich mir die bücher wenigstens kurz ansehen?", fragte ginny leise und unsicher.  
"GINNY! mach endlcih!", blaise glaubte bald die geduld zu verlieren. er stellte sich hinter sie, um ihr nicht im weg zu stehen und sie doch weiter stützen zu können, und deutete noch einmal auf die wand.

ginny zitterte, sie wollte nicht.. doch.. ihr blieb keine andere wahl. wie hatte blaise gesagt? glauben die anderen an dich?..nein das taten sie nicht.

"alohomora!"

nach vier-maligen zaubern waren vier geheime schranktüren aufgeklappt, in denen er nun die werke suchte, die auf der liste des dunklen lordes standen, nachdem er ginny zu einen der sessel gebracht hatte.

zwei der exemplare die er wollte, waren nicht vorhanden, daran konnte blaise nun auch nichts machen..

"ginny, du musst mir kurz etwas flohpulver geben, damit ich die bücher zu.. zum gewünschten ort schaffen kann..", blaise sah zu ihr rüber,beinah hätte er den namen von proffesor erovise genannt.. "ginny?"

doch ginny war vor erschöpfung schon eingeschlafen.

"super..", grummelte blaise, nahm die bücher in die ein hand, und schulterte ginny mit der anderen.

wo sie wohl schlafen wird..?, fragte er sich, als er zu den mädchenschlafsälen ging. nach einigen suchen fand er schließlich ihr zimmer, legt die bücher auf den boden, und ginny ins bett.

sachen musst du nun anbehalten, ob du willst oder nciht.., dachte blaise, nachdem er kurz überlegte hatte, ob es besser wäre sie ihr auszuziehen, doch er war erschöpft und wusste nicht ob er dem anblick von der rothaarigen schönheit in unterwäsche widerstehen könnte..

die bücher packte er in ihren koffer, die würde er sich morgen früh holen..

und somit kam blaise kurz vor morgengrauen auch endlich in sein bett..

von wegen in hogwarts wird es wieder ruhiger und weniger stressig, dachte blaise, als er sich bis auf shorts auszog und ins bett legte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

am nächsten morgen hätte blaise am liebsten jeden umgebracht, der auch nur einen laut von sich gab. er hatte gerade mal ein paar minuten geschlafen, so kam es ihm vor, doch seine freunde im schlafsaal kamen nicht auf die idee etwas leiser zu sein, als sie merkten, dass er noch schlief.

maulend schwang sich der slytherin dann kurze zeit später auch aus dem bett, nachdem die anderen zum frühstück gegangen waren. "solche trammpel", grummelte er, doch es eigentlich war es schon gut gewesen, dass sie ihn geweckt hatten, denn wenn er die bücher nicht bald zu ian brachte, würde der lord wohl noch denken, er hätte seinen auftrag nicht erfüllt..

während der slytherin im bad stand und sich notgedrungen fertig machte, fragte er sich, wie er wohl in den gemeinschaftsraum der griffendore rein kommen sollte.. er hatte zwar das passwort aber er musste wieder den trank nehmen, und er glaubte nicht das diese fette dame ihn unsichtbar reinließ, passwort hin oder her.

doch er hatte glück, kurz nachdem er beim portrait angekommen war, schwang es auf und eine gruppe verschlafener erstklässler kam heraus getrotttet. blaise schaffte es grade noch so, in den gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, bevor die fette dame die tür wieder schloss.  
Glück gehabt.., dachte blaise und stieg die letzten stufen zu ginnys schlafsaal hinauf, hoffentlich hat sie die bücher heut früh nicht gesehn und versteckt..

doch als er die tür aufstieß blieb er wie angewurzelt im rahmen stehen.  
sie.. ist noch gar nicht weg..

der anblick, der sich ihm bot konnte man schon fast verboten nennen.  
irgendwann in der nacht musste sie wohl wach geworden sein und sich ausgezogen haben..

jetzt lag sie im bett und schien einen albtraum zu haben.  
sie schlief unruhig, rollte von einer seite auf die andere, wobei die decke immer weiter runter rutschte.. bis auf bh und string schien sie nichts weiter anzuhaben, und doch konnte blaise ganz deutlich schweißperlen auf ihrer haut sehen...irgendwas stimmte hier nicht..

er schloss die tür zu und ging näher zu ginny, setzte sich aufs bett und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.. er wollte sehen, was sie träumte, aber wie sollte man sich auf das innere gesicht einer person konzentrieren wenn einem die äußere erscheinung so zu schaffen machte?, blaise fluchte.  
ach egal.. ich muss nicht unbedingt wissen, was sie träumt..

blaise entschied sich, ginny auf ganz normalem weg von dem albtraum zu befreien, und nahm ihre beiden hände, mit denen sie inzwischen um sich schlug, in seine hand und mit der anderen schüttelte er sie leicht. "ginny! ginny? wach auf.. wach auf, es ist alles gut das ist nur ein albtraum..wach auf..", blaise musste lange auf sie einreden, bis er merkte wie sie sich langsam entkrampfte und leicht die augen öffnete.

ihr gesicht war vom schlaf und vom kampf mit ihren traumgeistern, von einem rötlichen schimmer überzogen und ihr haar total zerzaust. blaise dachte er würde sterben.

"ginny, du hattest einen albtraum, ich wollte eigentlich nur kommen um.. die bücher wegzubringen.. du musst mir flohpul..-", doch ginny sah ihn nur aus großen augen an, stützte sich auf einen ellenbogen und legte einen finger auf seinem mund, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. "was machst du nur mit mir?..", die worte waren nur geflüstert, doch blaise fühlte sich sofort elend.

für einen kurzen moment saßen sie einfach nur da, ihre gesichter nah an einander, sodass jeder den atem des anderen auf der haut spühren konnte, dann schloss die rothaarige ihre augen und beugte sich noch weiter vor um ihn zu küssen.  
blaise dachte jetzt nicht nur das er sterben würde, sondern er wusste es ganz genau, doch in dem moment wo sie so verschlafen und noch ein wenig zittrig vom albtraum auf ihn zukam und ihn in aller unschuld küsste, war es um ihn geschehen..

er vertiefte den kuss, drückte sie an sich, rechnete damit das sie protestieren würde, doch als er nur leises keuchen als antwort bekam, ließ er sich mit ihr zusammen aufs bett fallen.

sie schmeckte so gut, und während er durch ihre haare fuhr, ihren geruch in sich aufnahm, wurde nun auch ginny unruhiger, sie zog an seinem tshirt herum, wollte es ihm ausziehen, doch blaise hatte alles andere im sinn, als sich jetzt von ihr zu lösen, und so zeriss sie es kurzer hand.. als blaise dann ihre zarten hände an seiner haut fühlte, wollte er nur noch eins.. bilder gingen ihm im kopf umher, er sah sich und ginny im bett herum welzen, ihren nackten körper vor sich, hörte wie sie seinen namen stöhnte..dann tauchte ein andere bild auf.. die zwei im kerker, vor dem slytherineingang, wie er sie an die wand drückte, ihre hände unter seinem tshirt und an seiner hose fummelnd.. das waren nicht seine gedanken gewesen, nie würde er sie in die kerker bringen, wo andere todesser sie sehen konnten.. blaise unterbrach den kuss und schaute auf die frau unter ihm.

ginny fühlte sich wie in einem fiberwahn. die ganze nacht hatte sie nichts anderes getan, als von ihm zu träumen. heiße schlüpfrige träume, und sie hatte versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, doch als ihr albtraum dann lebensecht vor ihr saß, hatte sie kapituliert.. es war wie die freiheit in händen zu halten, als sie seine haut an der ihren fühlte. die erlösung von allem, sie wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken, wollte nicht daran denken das sie einen fehler machte, sie wollte nur das sie für immer hier mit ihm liegen konnte, ihn fühlen, schmecken..

als sie seine hose offen hatte, versuchte die griffendore diese mit den füßen runter zu zerren.. ihr war als würde sie verbrennen, wenn sie ihn nicht bald überall spühren würde.. in sich spühren würde..

doch dann fühlte sie, wie sein blick auf ihr ruhte.. sie schaute auf und sah in seine unergründlichen augen.. viele gefühle waren in seinem gesicht zu lesen.. verwirrug, enttäuschung, verlangen, scham.. das allein reichte um ginny auf den boden der realität zurück zu holen.

"oh mein gott..", ginny drehte sich unter ihm weg, zitternd und aus allen wolken gerissen und versuchte seinen armen zu entweichen, die sie jetzt festhielten.  
"ich war dein albtraum..", blaise konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, sie hatte sich die ganze zeit im traum gegen ihn gewehrt.. und doch hatte sie ihn in ihr bett gelassen..

"blaise..lass mich in ruhe ok?.. verschwinde.."

"ginny wieso..-"

"ICH SAGTE VERSCHWINDE! hab ich mich nicht schon genug blamiert?"  
blaise meinte sie schluchzen zu hören und seufzte resigniert.  
"irgendwann bringst du mich noch um, kleines.."  
ginny sah erstaunt über die schulter. "was?"  
blaise lachte kurz und zog ihr dann die decke bis zu den schultern hoch.  
"was denkst du würde der lord sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mit seinem neuen werkzeug ins bett gehe?"  
ginny versuchte sich das bildlich vorzustellen und fing auch an zu lachen.  
der schwarzhaarige legte sich neben sie und zog sie zu sich. "wieso hast du das grad gemacht?", wollte er wissen.

"ich..", sie wurde rot und sah ihm in die augen. blaise sah das als aufforderung und holte sich die antworten die er suchte, dabei wurde sein gesicht immer verschlossener. "du wolltest nur mal für eine kurze zeit vergessen suchen, und das bei einem, der an dem schuld ist, was du vergessen willst? das ist dumm süsse, sehr dumm..", blaise wollte aufstehen, da hielt ginny ihn diesmal am arm fest.

"tut mir leid blaise, aber ich bin dir dankbar, das du das nciht ausgenutzt hast..", sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter, schlang die arme um seinen hals und küsste ihn. "meinst du, du hälst es mit mir noch ein bisschen in einem bett aus, auch wenn du die hände bei dir behalten musst?", fragte sie grinsend.

"hmm.. na ein bisschen werd ich doch wohl dürfen?", meinte er ebenfalls lächelnd und und drehte sich mit ihr, sodass sie auf ihm lag.

doch beide waren so müde das sie dann doch lieber den schlaf von vergangener nacht nachholten.

gegen mittag wurde ginny von einem geräusch wach. sie gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich, als sie nach blaise tasten wollte, fand sie sich jedoch allein im bett.  
erschrocken riss sie die augen auf, doch als sie den slytherin, in hose und oberkörperfrei vor dem bett stehen sah, beruhigte sie sich wieder. "blaise? was ist los?"

der angesprochene zuckte erschreckt zusammen und drehte sich um, seinen linken arm mit der rechten hand haltend. er schwitzte.

"der dunkle lord.. er ruft nach mir.. er denkt ich habe die aufgabe nicht erfüllt..", antwortete er und unterdrückte ein aufschrei als das dunkle mal erneut aufglühte und seine haut in flammen zu stehen schien.

das ein grund für voldemorts verstimmtheit bestimmt von erovise stammte, der dem lord berichtet hatte, dass blaise nicht zum unterricht erschienen ist, und sich nciht gemeldet hatte, konnte er ginny leider nicht sagen.

wie gern hätte er ihn in ihren augen schlecht gemacht..oh gott hör endlich auf, eifersüchtig zu sein!, ermahnte er sich, doch wie sich ihre haut an seine gedrückt hatte, und wie er ihren atemzügen gelauscht hatte, während sie schlief, ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem kopf..

nun sah sie ihn vom bett aus erschrocken an. "was können wir machen?"  
"wo ist dein flohpulver??", kam die knappe antwort.  
"ich.. ähm..", ginny ging kurz suchend durch das zimmer, und fand es schließlich unterm fenster in einem kleinen beutel.

"ich hab nicht sehr viel.. meine mutter musste erst wieder welches kaufen..", ihr war es peinlich, da ihre mutter nciht mehr so viel geld gehabt hatte um ihr noch welches zu geben, doch blaise riss es ihr nur schroff aus der hand und war eine übermenge in die flammen des kamins.

"hey! doch nciht so viel..", empört ging sie auf ihn zu und entriss ihm den beutel, doch im moment war sie blaise nur im weg, sie durfte ja nicht wissen, mit wem sie sprach und wem sie es gab, und so schob er sie einfach nur zu seite und schnauzte sie an, still zu sein. sein arm machte ihn noch wahnsinnig.

nachdem er nun endlich die bücher durch den kamin gegeben hatte und ian sie weiter geleitet hatte, ließ der schmerz endlich nach.  
blaise ging leicht erschöpft ins bad und kühlte das zeichen mit kaltem wasser, nebenbei rief er nach ginny. er wollte ihr erklären, dass es grad nciht so gemeint war und das das mal an seinen nerven gezerrt hatte..

doch plötzlich stand professor mc gonegall vor ihm.  
blaise schluckte. dieses dumme gör! schnell versteckte er das dunkle mal unter einem handtuch und sah sie schuldbewusst an.

"was um himmelswillen haben sie hier im griffendore turm verloren? noch dazu halb nackt im mädchenschlafsaal?", schrie sie ihn in strenger tonlage an.

"professor..es war ein versehen..wissen sie.. ich war spät dran, und wollte zum klassenraum durch den kamien..und da..bin ich wohl hier gelandet.."

die schulleiterin schien es nciht so ganz zu glauben.

"und sie wollten ohne oberbekleidung zum unterricht?"

"nein..mein tshirt ist während des transportes durch die kamine kaputt gegangen, ich war verdreckt, und deshalb wollte ich mich kurz waschen.. tut mir leid wenn ich miss weasley erschreckt hab.."

Mc gonegall ging zurück in den raum, sah vom zerwühlten bett, zum zerrissenen, aber völlig rußfreien tshirt zur stink saueren ginny weasley und dann zurück zum slytherin.

"50punkte abzug für sie beide, wegen nicht erscheinung zum unterricht,", die sah die beiden mit wissenden augen an, "und für sie noch einmal 50punkte wegen betreten von unerlaubten räumen,", sie hob die hand, um blaise, der protestieren wollte, zum schweigen zu bringen,"wie auch immer sie hierher gekommen sind, mister zabini und was auch immer sie beide hier getan haben. strafarbeit für sie beide. miss weasley bei professor erovise und sie mr zabini bei mir!"

damit verließ sie den raum.  
"hast du sie noch alle? was ist in dich gefahren? sie hätte mein mal sehen können!"  
ginny aber drehte sich nur schmollend um und ging hinunter zum unterricht.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 **

Ginny war als wäre sie in einen albtraum gefallen. das kann nicht war sein!, sagte sie sich immer wieder in gedanken. zuerst hatte sie es aufgegeben sich gegen blaise zu wehren, dann hätte sie faast mit ihm geschlafen!, und letzt endlich hat er sie wie dreck behandelt.. nun ja, was hätte man von einem slytherin auch anderes erwarten können.. aber trotzdem, als ginny in den gemeinschaftsraum gerannt war, um allein zu sein und vor allem weit weg von ihm, war es ein schock gewesen die schulleiterin vor sich stehen zu sehen.

"was hätte ich schon sagen können?", ginny schüttelte den kopf, dass sie gesagt hat blaise zabini ist im schlafsaal war das einzig richtige gewesen.. nicht auszudenken, wenn mcgonegall darauf gekommen wäre was zwischen den beiden passiert war.. ginnys wangen bekamen eine leichte röte.

sie weis es trotzdem.., irgendwie hatte ginny das gefühl, die alte hauslehrerin von griffendore hatte die zwei durchschaut..  
und jetzt nachsitzen.. die rothaarige seufzte. aber immerhin bei erovise..  
unweigerlich kam ihr das bild in den sinn, wie blaise ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihm von dem professor erzählte.

Das passt alles nicht zusammen.. die griffendore war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits scheint er eifersüchtig zu sein, andererseits behandelte er sie wie dreck.. ginny bekam gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte wie er sie angeschrieen hatte, nachdem mcgonegall gegangen war. Und sein blick.. er vertraut mir nicht! Er hätte wissen sollen, dass ich so etwas nie machen würde!

Aber.. er scheint ja eh nur mit mir zu spielen.. er braucht mich, ohne mich steht er vor voldemort nicht gut da..  
Aber als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass der lord gnädig war und die anzahl der aufgaben auf 5 beschränkt hatte, war da eine spur ironie zu hören.. da war doch auch noch was faul, oder?

Können diese gefühle wirklich gespielt sein? Als er sie im bett angeschaut hatte, wie verletzt er schien, als er rausbekam, dass ihr albtraum aus ihm bestand, war das gespielt?

„miss weasley! Ich frage sie nur noch einmal! Und hören sie auf zu träumen! In meinem unterrricht wird nicht geschlafen! Was ist die wichtigste zutat, wenn man einen unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen will?", die neue lehrerin für zaubertränke, war fast genauso jung wie der lehrer in verwandlung, aber um einiges strenger.

„tut.. tut mir leid, professor mirror, ich habe wohl nicht richtig..aufgepasst.."

„das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen! 10 punkte abzug für griffendore, miss weasley und sie werden einen aufsatz über einen unsichtbarkeitstrank ihrer wahl schreiben!"  
der tag fängt ja toll an..,maulte ginny innerlich, stützte den kopf auf ihre hand und hörte desinteressiert dem vortrag der lehrerin zu.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging ginny dann hoch zum klassenzimmer von professor erovise, um ihn nach dem ersten nachsitztermin zu fragen.  
Als sie den raum betrat, war er leer.  
Zuerst dachte sie, der lehrer könnte noch beim essen sein, doch ihr instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie in dem vorbereitungsraum gucken sollte.

Und tatsächlich, erovise war dort, was für ein glück! Sie ging in den raum, schloss die tür und sah verwundert auf ihren lehrer hinunter, der im schneidersitz vor dem kamin saß und mit geschlossenen augen meditierten zu schien.

„professor?"

ian schreckte wie von einer tarantell gestochen zusammen, bedeckte schnell seinen linken arm, was ginny bemerkte, aber sich nichts daraus machte und drehte sich zu seiner schülerin.

„miss weasley! Was tun sie hier um diese zeit? Wir haben doch erst in zwei tagen wieder unterricht!", tadelte er die griffendore, besann sich dann aber wieder, stand auf, lächelte sie an und ging auf sie zu.

„aber wo sie schon mal da sind, kann ich mit ihnen auch gleich besprechen, wie wir das mit ihrer strafarbeit machen! Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht, miss weasley? Ausgerechnet mr zabini.. minerva hat mir alles erzählt.", er legte ihr freundschaftlich einen arm um die schulter.

„wenn man etwas mit einem schüler aus einem anderen haus hat, sollte man das wirklich diskreter tun, ich hätte mehr von ihnen erwartet!", grinste er plötzlich und ging mit ihr zu seinem schreibtisch.

„ich..", ginny schaute beschämt zu boden, „also ich.. wir.. blaise und ich haben nichts miteinander, ich habe blos schlecht geträumt die nacht und deshalb verschlafen. Na ja.. und geweckt wurde ich als blaise zabini durch den kamin kam..", log ginny. Erovise sollte nichts falsches denken.. sie empfand nichts für blaise..

redete sie sich zumindest ein.

„nun gut, dann lass uns mal die termine festlegen!", meinte ian, sehr zufrieden mit sich. Er konnte blaise also noch die aufgabe abluchsen, für die der lord ihn in höchsten tönen lobte.  
So ein ässler würde ihn nicht zum zweitrangigen machen..

Nachdem alles besprochen war, ging ginny mit leichterem herzen wieder zurück zum gemeinschaftsraum. Immerhin würde die strafarbeit nicht schlimm sein. Der professor hatte gesagt, dass sie einfach nur an dem blasenzauber weiterüben würden.


	9. Chapter 9

**kapitel 9 **

am abend viel der regen in strömen über das land und schlug trommelnd gegen die fenster von hogwarts. im schloss herrschte allgemeine ruhe. die meinsten schüler hielten sich in den gemeinschaftsräumen auf oder schliefen schon in den schlafsälen.

blaise jedoch war unterwegs von der strafarbeit zurück in die kerker von slytherin. seine laune war mehr als schlecht was er der kleinen rothaarigen griffendore zu verdanken hatte.

was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht.. bestimmt liegt sie jetzt in den armen von ihrem ach so angebeteten professor.. diese schlange, ian will doch sicher nur meine aufgabe übernehmen..

wenn ginny sich zu ihm angezogen fühlte während er selbst sie nur von sich wegstieß.. der dunkle lord würde nicht lange zögern und blaise befehlen sich von ginny fern zu halten..

aber selbst das wäre besser als von dieser kleinen süßen person um den verstand gebracht zu werden, grummelte blaise vor sich hin, wie soll man ihr vertrauen gewinnen, in diese großen nach hilfesuchenden augen blicken ohne schwach zu werden?

oh gott, dachte blaise, ich muss mich echt zusammen reißen!

ich darf nicht mit ihr ins bett gehen, sonst bin ich echt verloren..

blaise stutzte. ja wieso eigentlich? doch die antwort darauf kam sofort als ihm ihr leidenschaftlicher und doch so hoffnungsloser blick vor augen erschien. sollte er sich wirklich mit ihr einlassen würde eer untergehen..

plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute sich verwirrt um. er war so in gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hat wo er hinlief.

jetzt fiel ihm auf wo er gelandet war.

oh bitte nicht.., blaise seufzte resigniert. die ganze zeit über hatte er sich versprochen nicht weich zu werden und ginny mit dem professor auszuspionieren. doch genau vor dessen tür stand er jetzt und das verlangen die klinke runter zu drücken und hinein zu schauen wurde unerträglich groß.

was würde er sehen?

aber wenn er rein käme und sie würden wirklich nur üben..? erovise könnte voldemort erzählen das blaise versessen auf die griffendore war und nicht im stande die aufträge zu erfüllen...

doch das war blaise mit einem schlag völlig egal als er leise geäusche aus dem raum hörte.

blaise stürzte ins klassenzimmer und als er sah wie der professor ginny gegen die wand drückte, die eine hand ihre bluse öffnend, die andere unter ihrem rock und wie sich die beiden heiß und innig küssten ging es mit dem slytherin durch.

blaise rannte auf die beiden zu, was er ihnen entgegen brüllte wusste er nicht mehr, er sah nur die beiden erschrockenen gesichter, zog seinen zauberstab und noch ehe ian seinen zauberstab greifen konnte hatte der schwarzhaarige schon den ersten fluch auf ihn geschleudert.

es war der unverzeihliche folterfluch.  
der lehrer krümmte sich vor schmerz auf dem boden, schrie und versuchte sich u wehren, doch vergebens.

ginny sah mit entsetzen was blaise dort tat. sie war noch so im schock das sie eine weile brauchte um zu begreifen das sie so gut wie nackt da stand. sie zog schnell die eine seite ihrer bluse, die ihr über die schulter hing, wieder hoch, sodass man ihre entblöste brust nicht mehr sehen konnte. der BH war schon lange weg gewesen..

dann rannte sie zu blaise hinüber und versuchte ihm den zauberstab zu entreißen.

"bist du irre geworden? was machst du da?", doch alles was sie erreichte war das der fluch den professor nicht mehr traf und der zauberstab auf den boden zeigte.

"irre? ich soll irre sein?", schrie blaise in maßloser wut der ihm gegenüberstehenden person an.

"du dreckige schlampe.. was hast du dir dabei gedacht? mit IHM!", blaise´s verstand hatte total ausgesetzt er sah nur noch rot.

doch die kleine ablenkung von ginny reichte für erovise um sich aufzurappeln und mir seinem zauberstab einen gegenangriff zu starten. blaise riss es von den füßen und er wurde mir voller wucht gegen die nächste wand geschleudert.

ginny schrie vor schreck auf. "was tun sie da? Er ist ein schüler um himmels willen! sie können ihn doch nicht..", doch als auch der professor dann den unverzeihlichen fluch gegen blaise richtete, weil dieser einen erneuten angriff starten wollte, brachte ginny kein wort mehr raus.

wie erstarrt schaute sie auf den sich krümmenden blaise und dann fasste sie in sekunden schnelle einen entschluss und lief auf ihn zu. als der fluch dann die griffendore traf, sie sich vor blaise stellte, waren beide todesser überrascht.

blaise griff seinen zauberstab und ließ erovise kopfüber an der decke baumeln, wo er ihn entwaffnete.

das klassenzimmer sah inzwischen aus wie ein schlachtfeld. ginny war immer noch schlecht und ihr war immer noch schwarz vor den augen, sodass sie sitzen blieb als blaise aufstand.

dieser ging an ihr vorbei ohne sie zu beachten und blieb kurz vor dem hängenden erovise stehen.

"sehen sie? sie hat mich beschützt, nicht sie! kriegen sie es endlich in ihren kopf rein! sie ist meine aufgabe! meine! es ist mir egal ob es ihren stolz versetzt aber so sind die regeln, also halten sie sich gefälligst von ihr fern!"

mit diesen worten schleuderte er den lehrer gegen die wand, der daran herab sackte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

"blaise! was machst du da?", ginny hatte sich aufgerappelt und wollte gerade an dem angesprochenen vorbei laufen um nach dem lehrer zu schauen als sie eine hand am ellenbogen packte und sie unsanft zurück zog.

"wenn ich dich noch einmal mit ihm erwische, ich schwöre dir..", blaise sprach ganz leise, aber so bedrohlich, dass es ginny eiskalt den rücken runter lief.

"ich bin dir überhaupt nicht verpflichtet zabini! ich bin nicht dein, wie du zu ian gemeint hast! ich.." "ian? so, man duzt die lehrer also schon. scheint wohl mehr als ein quicky gewesen zu sein. hätte ich mal lieber nicht gestört. oder nein, der lehrer tut mir leid, denn du wärst sicherlich danach zur schulleiterin und hättest ihn verpetzt. langsam komm ich hinter deine masche. was hat dumbledore gesagt als du ihm von harry erzählt hast? bei dem hatte er sicherlich nichts oder? und die mcgonnegall hätte bei harry sicher auch nichts gesagt!", blaise hätte noch lange weiter reden können, hätte seinen gesammten frust an ihr abreagiert, doch anstatt das sie rothaarige sauer wird, konnte blaise nur sehen wie sie innerlich einsackte und immer kleiner wurde bis ihr die tränen kamen.

jetzt schlang sie einfach nur die arme um blaise und weinte sich an seiner schulter aus.

die herzergreifenden schluchzer die sie dabei von sich gab und wie sich ihr körper dabei schüttelte ließ auch langsam den zorn von blaise schwinden. die arme schlang er trotzdem nicht um sie.

"wieso?", war das einzige was er sie dann leise ins ohr fragte, als sie sich langsam beruhigte.

ginny schaute zu ihm auf und sah den verletzten ausdruck in seinem gesicht und verstand, dass er nicht spielte..

"du hast mir weh getan blaise, ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte.. professor erovise.. er war so verständnisvoll.."

"und du hast ihm dafür gedankt in dem du mit ihm ins bett steigst?", der sarkasmus in seiner stimme war unüberhörbar.

"nein.. ich wollte doch nur.. vergessen..", ginny blickte nach unten. schon als sie die worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie sie. denn genau das selbe hatte sie schon mal als begründung gesagt..für die sache mit blaise.

"du wirst schlauer weasley. immer hin hast du dir diesmal einen ausgesucht von dem du keine albträume kriegst.", resigniert und innerlich verleletzt nahm blaise ihre arme von seinem hals und wandte sich ab.

doch bevor er die tür erreichte schlang ginny die arme von hinten um blaise und lehnte sich verzweufelt an ihn.

"ich habe mcgonegall nicht gerufen, sie stand einfach da. du hast mich angeschrien obwohl ich nichts gemacht hab, du hast mich nicht beachtet, mich wie scheiße behandelt..", man könnte es als vorwurf ansehen, doch die art wie ihre stimme dabei gezittert hatte als sie ihm das alles aufzählte ließ blaise erkennen das es als entschuldigung gemeint war.

er drehte sich um und nahm sie in den arm. "ich werde echt nicht schlau aus dir.."

"und ich nicht aus dir, wieso bist du so..", ihr fiel kein wort für dieses chaos an fassetten an blaise`s auftreten ein und so kuschelte sie sich lieber nur bei ihm an. sie hatte kopfschmerzen, ihr war schwindelig und sie fühlte sich einfach nur noch schlapp.

"ich bringe dich ins bett."  
"blaise, wieso fragst du mich nicht einfach wie ich mich fühle anstatt es in meinen gedanken nach zu schauen?", fragte ginny und schaute ihn leicht lächelnd an.

"ertappt.. keine ahnung ist wohl einfach angewohnheit.", er küsste sie auf die stirn.

"dann schau noch mal nach..", flüsterte sie in sein ohr, und nachdem er das getan hatte erfüllte er ihr gerne den wunsch und küsste sie, bis sie an gar nichts mehr dachte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 **

Die beziehung zwischen blaise und ginny wurde in der nächsten woche immer verwirrender. Beide schienen sich nicht sicher zu sein was sie fühlten, wie viel sie zeigen sollten und was der jewals andere eigentlich dachte.

Und so kam es zu einer menge von missverständnissen. Der erste war gleich am nächsten morgen, als ginny post von zu hause bekam.

Über nacht hatte ginny nicht viel schlafen können, weil sie die ganze zeit an blaise denken musste, und wie schön der abend mit ihr noch gewesen war. Sie hatte es ihm erklären können, die sache mit mc gonnegall, und er hatte ihr beschrieben, wie es war wenn sein mal brannte, und das er nur deshalb so forsch zu ihr gewesen war.

Allerdings war er immer noch ein bisschen sauer darauf gewesen, dass ginny sich auf erovise eingelassen hatte. Das hatte er zwar nicht wort wörtlich gesagt, aber es kam aus seiner stimme heraus, und ginny merkte es an der art, wie er sie ansah, als sie sich die bluse zuknöpfte, die sie zuerst nur zugehalten hatte.

Ginny schmunzelte leicht, als sie sich, schon automatisch am ende des griffendoretisches setzte. Blaise war, trotz seiner verschlossenen art, und den umständen in denen sie sich seinetwegen befand, anziehend und wenn man mal von seinem aussehen und der hypnotisierenden art hinwegsah, war er auch ein guter zuhörer und meistens fair.

Die rothaarige war sich nun sicher, dass er nicht nur mit ihr spielte, denn die eifersucht war echt gewesen, aber dennoch wusste sie nicht, was zwischen ihnen war. Konnte sie ihn als ihren freund bezeichnen? Wie absurd! Ein griffendore mit einem slytherin. So etwas hatte es bestimmt noch nie gegeben.

Dennoch, die vorstellung gefiel ginny immer besser. Aber sie würde nie mit blaise zusammen durch die schule gehen können. Sie würden sich immer heimlich treffen müssen. Aber.. wäre das so schrecklich? Ginny fiel das bild von ihrem traum wieder ein. Wie sie und blaise im kerker.. ginny rutschte auf ihrem platz umher. Nein, so schlimm würde sie es nicht finden.. es hatte so etwas.. verruchtes an sich, das gefiel ginny.

Blaise musste sich das lachen verkneifen, als er ginnys gedankenzüge bis dahin verfolgte.  
Woran diese kleine hexe nur dachte. Ihm wurde wärmer, als ginny die szene noch einmal in ihrem kopf ablaufen ließ, und er merkte wie sich seine hose verengte. So eine kleine versaute.., blaise musste seinen umhang über seinen schoß legen, andern falls hätte draco sich wahrscheinlich gefragt warum blaise beim frühstück nen steifen bekam. Er hätte es bestimmt sehr lustig gefunden.

Blaise war weiterhin in ihren gedanken und sah, dass sie sich gerade ausmalte, wie er mit einer hand ihre brust massierte, und mit dem mund an ihren nippeln spielte, und mit der anderen hand langsam ihre schenkel hochstreichelte, immer wieder über ihr feuchten slip strich und rieb, aber nie drunter ging, bis sie vor lust laut keuchte, seine hand in ihre nahm, sie unter ihren string führte und ihn flehend ansah mehr zu tun.  
Daraufhin drang blaise mit zwei fingern in ihr feuchtes nass ein und er konnte ginny in gedanken vor erstaunen und lust aufstöhnen hören.

Blaise schaute von seinem essen auf, direkt in ginnys augen. Ihr gesicht war gerötet, sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass blaise wieder „gelauscht" hatte. Sie schaute ihn über all die tische im saal hinweg mit solcher lust in den augen an, das blaise am liebsten aufgestanden, sie genommen und dort weiter gemacht hätte, wo sie im traum aufgehört hatte.

Der slytherin musste sich nun das stöhnen verkneifen, und versuchte sich von dem druck zu befreien, den er seit dem traum hatte, indem er an seiner hose rum zupfte. Doch es half nichts.  
Blaise sah ginny gespielt sauer an. Die hatte bemerkt wohin seine hand gewandert war und wurde nun puderrot bei dem gedanken, was sie mit blaise, bzw einigen gewissen körperteilen von ihm angestellt hatte und wie er sie deswegen ansah.

Das wiederrum brachte blaise zum lachen, worauf hin er verwirrte blicke von den umsitzenden slytherin bekam.

„was ist so lustig, mann? Ich glaub langsam du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Ich hab gerade davon gesprochen wie scheiße ich es finde, das die lehrer uns soviele aufsätze aufhalsen, und du lachst??", fragte draco säuerlich.

„ja, weil du dich einfach wie ne heulsuse anhörst, ‚immer diese bösen lehrer hier, immer schreckliche aufgaben da' , jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, so viel ist es nun auch nicht."

Blaise war froh, dass er so glimpflich davon gekommen war, alle lachten über seine kleine spöttelei, fanden ein neues gesprächsthema über dracos männlichkeit und seine blicke zu potters arsch, sodass er wieder unbeobachtet zu ginny schauen konnte.

Doch ihre laune schien sich schlagartig geändert zu haben. Sie war bleich im gesicht, auf ihrem platz zusammen gesunken und las einen brief, den sie in zittrigen händen hielt.

Was war das für ein brief? Blaise versuchte in ihren gedanken eine antwort zu finden, doch zum ersten mal schien sie ihn zu blockieren. Blaise runzelte die stirn. Das konnte nur heißen, dass es etwas ernstes war.. aber wer konnte ginny so aus der fassung bringen??

„blaise? Können wir jetzt schon gehen? Ich hab.. ich mein, ich muss noch mal kurz was mit dir besprechen, wegen.. ner sache, über die wir mal gesprochen hatten, du weist schon..", blaise hörte draco nur im unterbewusstsein zu, doch als dieser zur verdeutlichung auf sein dunkles mal am linken arm drückte, was noch nicht wieder ganz geheilt war, zuckte der angesprochene zusammen und wandte den blick von der jungen griffendore ab und sah sein gegenüber wütend an.

„kannst du nicht aufpassen?"  
„was.. ich dachte, wieso hat er dich.. ich dachte bei dir läuft es gut mit .. wieso sollte er dich brennen lassen?", malfoy war verwirrt. Der ausdruck ‚brennen lassen' hieß nichts anderes, als das mal brennen zu lassen, was einem automatisch die haut versenkt.

„ich hab eben auch so meine probleme.. draco.. können wir das nicht später klären?", der blick des schwarzhaarigen glitt wieder rüber zu ginny, die langsam, immer noch aufs blatt pergament schauend aufstand und aus der halle ging.

„ja, es muss jetzt sein, bitte, ich brauche deine hilfe.."

blaise nickte nur. Er stand rasch auf und ging schnellen schrittes aus der halle und hoffte ginny noch in der eingangshalle zu erwischen bevor sie die treppen hoch ging.

Tatsächlich stand sie noch am anfang der treppe, lehnte sich ans geländer und las weiter.

Wieso ist das so ein langer brief? Was steht da drin??  
Blaise versucht sich durch die menschenmenge zu schlängeln, die nun in der eingangshalle standen, zum unterricht gingen, oder sich noch schnell mit freunden verabredeten.

Doch draco zog ihn kurz vor seinem ziel am arm und zwang ihn sich um zu drehen.  
„was soll das? Wir müssen runter aufs gelände! Jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist blaise. Du bist wie ausgewechselt!", doch blaise versuchte nur los zu kommen, und ginny am ärmel zu greifen, doch sie ging schon weiter.

„blaise!", rief draco laut und zog mit so einer wucht an dessen umhang, das er zwei meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

„jetzt reg dich mal ab! Hinter wem bist du her?"

„ich habe auch meine aufträge, malfoy! Und wenn du zu dumm bsit, deine zu erledigen, dann hindere mich wenigstens nicht, meine zu erfüllen!", zischte blaise bedrohlich leise und ging dann wütend aus dem großen eingangstor in richtung gewächshäuser.

Ginny war es in dem moment , in dem sie die feminine handschrift ihrer mutter erblickt hatte, kalt den rücken runter gelaufen.  
Wie lange hatte sie keinen kontakt mehr zu ihrer familie gehabt? Wie lang hatte ihr bruder sie schon ignoriert.

Was würde ihre mutter tun? Würde sie sie auch verstoßen?

Nun lag sie auf ihrem bett im mädchenschlafsaal und weinte in ihr kissen, sie weinte teils aus enttäuschung und teils aus erleichterung.

Auf ihrem schreibtisch lag der brief noch aufgefaltet neben dem umschlag.

_Ginny schatz, ___

_was hab ich gehört? Du wolltest dich umbringen? Niemals! Mein kleines mädchen und selbstmord.. dieser verdammte blaise ist daran schuld! Ist doch klar das er ein todesser ist! Was hat er dir angetan liebes? Ein unverzeihlicher fluch?? Hat er dich dazu gezwungen??__  
__Oh schatz, du musst mir alles erzählen!___

_Wie rons eule zu mir ankam, ich war so entsetzt! Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Und wieso hast du dich von deinen freunden abgewandt? So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Ron ist sehr enttäuscht von dir. Er war sehr verletzt. Und harry..__  
__Ach ginny schatz, er leidet so ohne dich. Ich weis, als er mit dir schluss gemacht hat, hat er dir sehr weh getan, doch im innersten will er gar nicht ohne dich sein, glaub mir! Wenn du ihn ein wenig in die richtige richtung schubsen würdest.. nur du allein kannst ihn zur vernunft bringen! Er ist so verschlossen seit dumbledors beerdigung!___

_Ginny, minerva hat mir von der sache mit diesem zabini in deinem schlafzimmer erzählt! Auch hier bin ich sicher, hat er alleine schuld, aber spatz, du musst aufpassen! Komm nicht in seine nähe! Er tut dir nichts gutes! Wie könntest du dich mit ihm einlassen?___

_Ich hoffe das du dich nicht so sehr hängen gelassen hast, und so was tust!_

___Ich weis, du warst in den sommerferien auch sehr verschlossen und traurig, aber.. selbstmord, schatz? Nein, das ist nicht wahr.. oder doch?_

Oh ginny, mich nagen die zweifel schon ganze zwei wochen!

Zwei wochen in denen du dich nicht gemeldet hast, in denen ich um mein liebstes kind sorgen musste!

Ich will das du weist, dass es immer einen ausweg gibt, und dass du niemals alleine bist!

Ich habe besorgte briefe auch von hermine bekommen! Sie sagt, du gehst ihnen allen aus dem weg und sie würde dich immer häufiger mit diesem zabini sehen!

Ich wollte ihr nicht glauben! Stimmt das?

Hermine lügt eigentlich nicht.. aber es können ja zufälle gewesen sein, bitte schreib, und sag mir das es zufälle waren, und das du dich nicht umbringen wolltest!  
___  
Ich liebe dich mein schatz!_

Das weist du doch?! Bitte vertrage dich wieder mit deinem bruder, hermine und bitte auch mit harry.

Es ist doch egal, was die anderen über dich sagen, deine freunde und vor allem deine familie hält zu dir!

Tausend kleine drückerchen für dich, liebes

mami 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 **

Ginny wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Plötzlich schien ihr wieder alle so echt. Als wäre sie aus einem albtraum aufgewacht.. ihr mutter glaubte ihr! Sie wusste zwar die wahrheit nicht, doch sie glaubte an ginny und wusste das sie sich niemals umbringen lassen würde!

Es schien ihr alles so richtig. Sie würde einen brief an ihre mutter schreiben, ihr die ganze geschichte erzählen.. molly weasley würde ganz sicher dafür sorgen, dass alle die story erfahren und glauben würden. Sie wäre wieder mit hermine befreundet, könnte sich wieder mit ron streiten und sehen wie die beiden Händchen haltend herum liefen. Und harry.. hatte ihre mutter nicht gesagt er will sie zurück?? Ginny stellte sich vor wie sie endlich wieder in seinen armen liegen konnte.. doch.. ihr herz schien sich zusammen zu ziehen. Das bild des schwarzhaarigen slytherin kam ihr in den sinn.. ich kann nicht ohne ihn, schoss es ihr durch den kopf.

„so ein Blödsinn!", redete die griffendore sich laut ein. „mama hat recht.. . er hat mir das alles eingebrockt. Wegen ihm habe ich keine freunde mehr, wegen ihm schauen mich alle an als wäre ich irre, und wegen ihm..", ginny bemerkte wie dumm sie sich anstellte. Stand allein im Schlafsaal und führte selbstgespräche. Und dabei wusste sie doch schon ganz genau das sie ihm das alles verziehen hatte.

„was mach ich bloß??", ginny seufzte und ließ sich, in der einen hand den brief haltend, wieder auf bett fallen.

Was sollte sie tun? Wenn sie ihrer mutter die geschichte erzählen würde, wüsste der orden des phönix sofort das blaise ein todesser war, sie würden ihn gefangen nehmen, und er würde in das neue geheimversteck kommen, oder.. ginny schluckte. Blaise würde niemals kampflos aufgeben, das hatte ihr der kampf mit erovise gezeigt, vielleicht würden sie ihn ja sogar töten müssen...

Irgendwas musste sie aber tun! Wenn sie ihrer mutter nicht zurück schreiben würde, würde der letzte mensch, der an sie glaubte, auch noch die hoffnung verlieren. Erst percy und jetzt sie.. das würde molly nicht aushalten, das wusste ginny. Aber was konnte sie schreiben, ohne blaise mit herein zu ziehen??

Er ist doch überhaupt an allem schuld.. ginny war hin und her gerissen. Wollte sie ihr altes leben zurück?.. ja auf jeden fall! Aber konnte sie ihr neues dafür opfern, die menschen, die ihr darin wichtig waren..?

Plötzlich kam ihr harry wieder in den sinn. Er hasste blaise, genauso wie er jeden anderen slytherin und freund von malfoy hasste. Selbst wenn alles wieder so werden würde, wie es mal war, ohne das blaise auffliegt, sie würde sich nie mehr mit ihm treffen können..

„ich muss versuchen eine lösung zu finden..", und das wollte sie mit blaise tun.

So schlich sie sich abends, nach dem abendessen hinunter in die kerker, versteckte sich in einer der unzähligen nieschen und wartete dort auf ihn.

Eine ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, dann endlich hörte sie ihn zusammen mit ein paar anderen slxtherins kommen. Schon von weitem konnte sie seine stimme erkennen, die ihr herz höher schlagen ließ. Ruhig, ganz ruhig, die anderen dürfen dich nicht sehen, dachte ginny, atmete ein paar mal tief durch und lugte dann aus ihrer niesche hervor. Es waren 5 leute. Unter ihnen auch mafoy, der mit blaise ein stück hinter den anderen ging und tief in ein gespräch verwickelt war.

Als sie auf gleicher augenhöhe waren wie die rothaarige, zog ginny ihn leicht am umhang. Irritiert schaute blaise sich um, sah ihr direkt in die augen, drehte sich jedoch dann wieder um, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

Ginny wusste, das er erst einmal malfoy los werden wollte, und so lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und wartete erneut.

Nach einer weile jedoch glaubte sie fast blaise hätte sie doch nicht bemerkt, oder er wollte nicht kommen.. die zeit verging und ginny wurde mit jeder minute unruhiger.

Plötzlich drückte sich etwas warmes über ihren mund und verhinderte so das sie aufschrie. Sie fühlte das sich jemand an sie drückte, und plötzlich wurde blaise vor ihr sichtbar.  
Langsam ließ er seine hand sinken, als er merkte, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte.

„was zum teufel suchst du hier? Weist du wie gefährlich es ist wenn man uns hier sieht? Es reicht schon wenn man eine griffendore allein in den kerkern sieht. Hergott ginny, es hätte genügt wenn du mir eine eule geschickt hättest! Ich wäre zu dir gekommen!"

„ich wollte aber sofort mit dir sprechen und nicht dann wenn du willst! Außerdem ist es genauso dreist in den kerkern rum zu wandern wie sich im turm eines anderen hauses aufzuhalten und bücher zu stehlen!", immer musste er ihr predigen halten! Sie war doch kein kleines kind mehr! Als würde sie nie etwas richtig machen! Kein ‚ich hab dich vermisst' oder ‚ich hab heut an dich gedacht'. Er fragte noch nicht einmal wie es ihr geht, oder wieso sie ihn so unbedingt sprechen wollte, nein er muss sie gleich anmaulen!

Und ihn wollte sie beschützen?

„na ja egal, ich wollte eh mit dir reden.. was war das heute früh am..-", blaise konnte seine frage nicht zuende stellen, da drückte ginny ihm ihre hand auf den mund. „ich sagte ich wollte mit dir reden, also lass mich auch erst einmal zu wort kommen bevor du mich wieder nieder machst! Ich habe einen brief von meiner mutter bekommen. Sie glaubt mir blaise, sie glaubt meine geschichte und sie ist fest davon überzeugt das alles wieder so werden kann wie es war!"

blaise war kreide bleich geworden, er riss die hand weg und fragte lauter als gewollt: „du hast ihr einen brief geschrieben und ihr alles erzählt? Du dumme..", blaise schlug mit voller wucht gegen die wand, „weist du was du damit getan hast? Ich habe dich nie unter einen zauber gestellte, nachdem ich gemerkt hab das du dich gegen den gedächnisveränder zauber wehren konntest. Ich hätte dich zum schweigen bringen können, hätte mitttel und wege gefunden, das du nichts ausplauderst, hab es aber gelassen, weil ich dir vertraut habe, dass du dein wort hälst, so wie ich mein wort halte, dass ich alles nach den 5 aufgaben zugeben werde!"

„ich habe noch keinen brief geschrieben, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf!", schrie ginny ihn an, und hielt seine beiden arme an den handgelenken fest, damit er nicht weiter auf die wand einschlug.

Plötzlich trat blaise einen schritt vor und stieß sie hart gegen die wand. „was heißt ‚noch'?? du wirst auch keinen brief schreiben, klar? Weist du was alles auf dem spiel steht?? Nicht nur mein leben, sondern auch deines! Wenn voldemort rausbekommt, dass du den orden mit informationen fütterst, seien sie auch noch so klein, wird er andere todesser hier in hogwarts beauftragen dich zu töten! Denk doch mal nach ginny! Deshalb dürfen wir auch nicht zu oft zusammen gesehn werden.. ich versuche doch nur dich zu beschützen!"

Ginny sah ihn verwundert an und minuten lang so schien es herrschte stille.

Die griffendore konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Hatte sie echt gedacht mit harry hätte sie die hälfte ihrer seele verloren, wenn der mann ihr gegenüber sie beschützen will, und dabei seine eigene sicherheit völlig außer acht lässt? Die art wie er sie anschaute, ließ ginny sofort wissen, wie gern er ihre gedanken gelesen hätte, aber er hielt sich zurück und wartete auf eine reaktion von ihr.

Harry hätte nie so für mich empfinden können wie blaise es tut, auch wenn er's nicht zugibt.. ginny war es mit einem schlag klar geworden. Blaise war alles was sie brauchte, und wenn es hieß ihr altes leben vor erst auf eis legen zu müssen, so war es ihr recht, sie brauchte den ungestümen slytherin, mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Blaise merkte ihre veränderung sofort an ihrem gesicht und seine erleichterung war riesig. Die ganze zeit über hatte er befürchtet sie würde ihn nicht verstehen, würde nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, und das schlimmste, er hatte ihr gestanden, wie sehr es ihm wichtig war, dass sie in sicherheit war, was er ihr eigentlich nie hatte zeigen wollen.

Wie im traum schien es ihm, dass sich ihre münder fanden, ihre süße zunge sich in seinen mund schlängelte, er sie gegen die wand drückte, eine hand in ihrer lockenpracht vergrub und sie so noch näher zu sich zog.

Genauso wie es ein traum war, ihre leisen geräusche zu hören, die kleinen seufzer, als er knopf um knopf ihre bluse öffnete, und dann jede neu freigelegte haut begierig küsste, soviel von ihr schmecken wollte, wie möglich. Ihr unterdrücktes, lustvolles stöhnen, als sie ihm das hemd in alles hast herunter zog und jeden zentimeter seines durchtrainierten körpers entlang strich, mit den fingernägeln leicht seinen bauch herunter kratzte, bis zu seiner hose, in die sie ihre finger gleiten ließ und sich ihr gestöhne vermischte.

Blaise wurde immer hastiger, je mehr sie mit ihm spielte. Während sie quälend langsam seine hose öffnete und dabei immer wieder über die harte ausbuchtung seiner hose rieb, die sich sichtbar hervor hob, rutschte seine hand ihre schenkel hoch und fand ihre feuchte mitte, die er durch den string hindurch zu massieren begann, wodurch ihr gestöhne schnell an lautstärke zunahm.

Er küsste sie wieder, massierte mit einer hand ihre brüste und mit der anderen ihre klitoris. Ginny wollte endlich mehr und stöhnte entnervt auf, als blaise immer noch nicht den slip abstreifen wollte. Sie rieb sich immer mehr ihm entgegen doch er tat noch immer nichts, die rothaarige entschied, seine hand zu nehmen und ihm zu zeigen was sie wollte. Blaise löste denn kuss und sah ginny an, während sie seine hand in ihren string führte, wo er sofort zwei finger in sie tauchte und sie unter verschleierten blick aufstöhnen hörte.  
inzwischen war auch seine hose runter gezogen, und als die griffendore ihm als dank ihre finger an seinem heißen, harten glied legte, hatte er das gefühl sein gehirn würde aussetzen. Genau in diesem moment schoss es ihm in den kopf:

Blaise sah sich selbst, wie er hier mit ginny stand und mit einer hand ihre brust massierte, sie dabei heiß küsste, und mit der anderen hand langsam ihre schenkel hochstreichelte, immer wieder über ihr feuchten slip strich und rieb, aber nie drunter ging, bis sie vor lust laut keuchte, seine hand in ihre nahm, sie unter ihren string führte und ihn flehend ansah mehr zu tun.

Oh gott, dachte blaise und stöhnte gequält auf, versuchte wieder zu verstand zu kommen. Das war genau das was ginny geträumt hatte.. was sie.. gesehen hatte. Verdammt.. „ginny..warte..", blaise versuchte ihre hand von seinem glied zu nehmen, doch sein gegenüber war so geschickt mit der hand das blaise bald gar nichts mehr dachte, vor allem nicht daran aufzuhören.

Sanft hob er ihre hand von sich weg, zog seine hand unter ihrem rock hervor und ging einen kleinen schritt zurück.  
„deine beine..leg sie um mich herum..", blaises raue stimme machte ginny nur noch mehr an und sie tat gerne wie ihr gehießen, der schwarzhaarige hob sie am hintern hoch und ging wieder einen schritt vorwärts, damit sie zwischen ihm und der wand eingeschlossen war.  
Kurz sah er sie noch an, suchte zweifel in ihrem blick, doch sie ließ ihren süßen mund nur wieder auf seinen nieder, knabberte leicht an seiner unterlippe, was blaise als aufforderung sah und langsam in sie standen sie kurz darauf, immer noch gegen die wand gelehnt in der niesche und klammerten sich aneinander.  
Beide kamen langsam wieder zu bewusstsein und bemerkten, wo sie waren.

„Ginny? Alles ok..?", blaise kam sich bescheuert vor, so eine frage war abgedroschen und wohl überfällig, aber er wollte es trotzdem wissen, wollte nicht wahr haben, dass er sie gerade entjungfert hatte. Die ganze zeit über hatte er gedacht sie hätte schon ein mal mit potter.. doch er hatte es gleich gemerkt, auch wenn es schon viel zu spät war zum aufhören..

ginny seufzte nur und schmiegte sich näher an blaise. Ihr war.. sie wusste nicht wie sie es hätte in worte fassen sollen, zuerst war es ein komisches gefühl gewesen doch jetzt fühlte sie sich wie neugeboren, zwar war sie erschöpft, und ihr ganzer körper fühlte sich schwer an, aber das kribbeln in ihrem bauch war das tollste gefühl was sie je gehabt hatte.

„hier trink das..", blaise hatte sie abgesetzt, sich seine hose hochgezogen und aus der tasche ein kleines fläschchen heraus geholt.

„was ist das..?"  
„trink einfach, ja?", forderte er sie leise und beruhigend auf, worauf sie trank und für alle welt außer blaise unsichtbar wurde.  
Blaise hob sie ohne umschweife hoch und trug sie in sein schlafsaal ins bett.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 **

Das erste was Ginny wahrnahm war Getrampel, laute Rufe und Gelächter. Völlig Orientierungslos öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich hinter einem grünen Vorhang, in einem weichen breiten Himmelbett wieder.

Das zweite waren Blaise´s wache, ruhige Augen und sein Zeigefinger auf dem Mund, eine Geste, die ihr bedeutete still zu sein.

Der Slytherin saß im Bett, nichts als die smaragt grüne Decke bedeckte seinen Körper, die gleiche Decke, unter der auch sie lag. Ginny verkroch sich noch tiefer in dem Federbett.

Blaise´s Klassenkameraden waren schon aufgestanden und machten sich nun fertig für den Unterricht. Dabei fanden sie es wohl sehr witzig, das ihr Freund noch immer nicht aufgestanden und abends lange weg gewesen war.

"Na Blaise, mal wieder eine deiner "nächtlichen Ausflüge" gemacht?", gluckste einer seiner Freunde und zupfte am Vorhang des Himmelbettes.

"Aufstehen, Kumpel, oder bist du so fertig das du es nicht schaffst?"

"Nein, ich weis wieso er nicht kommt,", feixte der vierte Bettnachbar, "hat wohl noch Besuch im Bett!"

Alle fingen an zu lachen und die rüden Witze wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören.

"Haltet die Klappe und seit leise, ich hatte gestern abend noch.. Einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und wenn ich nicht gleich weiter schlafen kann, dann Gnade euch Gott!", brüllte Blaise und versuchte so verschlafen wie möglich zu klingen.

Drei von den 5 jungen waren Todesser in diesem Raum, außer Malfoy und Blaise auch noch Crabby, (die zwei Dummys sind nimmer zusammen, hab ich mir grad überlegt, soviel Dummheit auf einem Haufen ist einfach nicht gesund ^^), doch alle waren nach diesem Satz ruhig. Die zwei anderen konnten sich schon denken was damit gemeint war und machten sich schleunigst daran zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Blaise schaute schnell zu Ginny, die inzwischen ein wenig verängstigt dreinschaute, gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn, und mit den Worten "keine Angst, sie finden dich nicht, bin gleich wieder da", verließ er nackt wie er war das Bett.

"War es etwas der art wichtiges, das du die ganze Nacht weg musstest?", fragte Draco, fast ehrfürchtig.  
"Ich mein, man könnte denken, nachdem du diese wichtigen Bücher aus dem Griffendore Turm geklaut hast, könnte er dir etwas ruhe gönnen. Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?"

Ginny, hinter dem Vorhang krallte ihre Finger in die Decke. Sehr wichtige Bücher.. Oh Gott, was hatte sie da nur angestellt?

"Das ist meine Sache, Malfoy, ich bin jetzt nur k.o., und würde gern noch etwas schlafen, wenn du in den Unterricht gehst, entschuldige mich bitte, sag mir ginge es nicht so gut."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging Blaise weiter ins Bad und unter die dusche.

Als Ginny das zweite mal aufwachte, sah sie direkt in Blaise´s nachdenkliches Gesicht. Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hätte, oder ob er die letzte Nacht bereute.. Doch sie traute sich nicht zu fragen, und dieses schöne Gefühl, mit ihm allein in einem weichen warmen Bett zu liegen, zu versauen.

So kuschelte sie sich einfach in seine arme, und fühlte auch so gleich wie er mit einer Hand über ihren rücken streichelte.

"Ginny.. Wissen.. Weiß deine Familie davon das du in die Zukunft blicken kannst?"

Ginny drückte sich ein Stückchen von ihm weg und sah in fragend an. "Das ich.. was kann?"

Erleichterte und doch verzweifelt seufzte Blaise.

"Du hast träume von der Zukunft, kleines, wenn du es trainierst, würdest du es vielleicht auch bei bewusstfein hinbekommen..", er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die haare, "weist du was du mir da antust?"

"Blaise, ich versteh nicht..", Ginny setzte sich auf und schaute Blaise perplex an. Sie und in die Zukunft sehen? Das war doch unmöglich. Niemand in ihrer Familie hatte solche Fähigkeiten jemals gehabt, und so weit sie wusste war das eine vererbbare Gabe.

"Voldemort sucht die ganze zeit nach einem Schwenk aus der Zukunft, die Bücher.. Die wir gestohlen haben, sie waren alle über das Lesen in der Zukunft. Voldemort will auf sicher gehen und so viele wichtige hinweise wie möglich bekommen. Er will wissen wie er endgültig siegen kann. Und du wärst eine Wunderwaffe für ihn...", Blaise machte eine lange pause und strich ihr gedankenverloren durchs Haar, "eigentlich müsste ich solch eine Nachricht sofort weiter geben. Er würde dich zu sich holen, und für seine Zwecke benutzen.. Ginny deine Gabe ist deine größte Gefahr! Sag niemanden etwas davon!"

Die angesprochene blickte ihn immer noch an, als hätte sie ihn nie gesehen.  
"Ich.. Aber.. "  
So langsam dämmerte ihr was er ihr eben zu erklären versuchte. Sie war was Voldemort vergeblich suchte. Blaise könnte nein, er müsste sie eigentlich ihm ausliefern.. Doch er tat es nicht.

"Wir haben mit einander geschlafen, am Morgen darauf hätte ich erwartet das wir uns darüber unterhalten wie es war, wie es mit uns weiter geht..", Ginny drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Oberkörper und der Schock überfiel sie nachhaltig, "wieso kann es bei uns nicht normal sein? Kaum machen wir einen schritt in Richtung Besserung, schon werden wir mit der nächsten schrecklichen Tatsache konfrontiert.."

Blaise zog sie an sich küsste ihren Nacken. "Bei uns ist gar nichts normal, du musst mir nur schwören es niemanden zu sagen, hörst du?"

"Wem sollte ich es denn erzählen?", fuhr Ginny ihn wütend an, doch Blaise schmunzelte nur. "Brav, Mädchen, mehr wollte ich doch nicht hören, und jetzt, "er legte sich auf den rücken, einen arm um sie den anderen hinter seinem Kopf und zog sie mit sich an seine Seite, sah sie grinsend an und fragte: "wie wars denn für dich, letzte Nacht?"

Ginny konnte einfach gar nicht aufhören zu schmunzeln. Blaise war nie zu durch schauen, heut früh hatte sie eine ganz andere Seite an ihm kennen gelernt. Er war lustig, lieb und irgendwie schien er plötzlich viel jünger zu sein, viel offener, als er sonst zu sein hat.

Sie waren zwar beide erst zur dritten stunde gekommen, aber das war es ihr wert gewesen.  
Es war der schönste morgen seit.. Ginny stutzte, ja, seit sie mit Harry zusammen gewesen war. Und plötzlich bemerkte sie, das sie überhaupt kein ziehen im Magen mehr bekam, wenn sie an ihren ex dachte.

Ich liebe Blaise. Das überkam sie so plötzlich, und doch schien es als wäre es ihr schon immer klar gewesen. Sie war rund um einfach glücklich. Und das obwohl die Leute hier in Hogwarts sie immer noch wie eine Aussätzige behandelten. Es war ihr egal.

Strahlend verließ sie den Klassenraum um zu Geschichte der Zauberei zu gehen.

Doch bei Blaise sah die Stimmung ganz anders aus. Es war zwar auch für ihn wunderschön heute morgen gewesen, wie sie erzählt, gelacht und Spaß gemacht haben, sie in den armen zu halten war für ihn die Welt.

Doch das hatte Kossequenzen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Ginny in Sicherheit war. Das war das aller wichtigste.

Und am sichersten war sie nun einmal bei ihrer Familie..

Er hatte sich den Brief von Ginny Mutter in ihrem Gedächtnis hervorgerufen und wusste nun was drin stand. Es wäre so einfach, sie diesen Brief schreiben zu lassen, sich zu enttarnen und es als Unachtsamkeit beim dunklen Lord zu erklären, sie wäre weg und vielleicht würde Voldemort sehen das die Wiederbeschaffung dieser Geißel zu viel Aufwand verursachen würde, und das es sich nicht lohnt.

Dann würde er nie mit bekommen was sie für Kräfte hat und gleichzeitig könnte Ginny den Orden mit Informationen versorgen. Um Voldemort zu stürzen, um die Todesser zu stürzen.

Egal wie er es machte, es war unvermeidlich das eine Seite unter ging. Und genauso unvermeidlich war, dass sie auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten standen..  
Er musste sie zurück nach hause schicken.. Er musste.

Doch das Problem war nur das Ginny sich weigern würde ihn zu verraten. Sie liebte ihn viel zu sehr.

Schweren Herzens nahm Blaise eine rolle Pergament hervor und begann zu schreiben..

So, das waren erst einmal alle Kapitel, die ich von meiner Story habe. Ich hab sie vor zwei jahren oder so geschrieben. Sagt mir, ob es sich lohnt, sie weiter zu schreiben :D

Ich bitte um Kommentare ;)

Liebe Grüße!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

"WAS HAST DU GETAN??!!", brüllte Ginny Blaise entgegen und schlug ihm mit einem dick gefalteten Brief ins Gesicht. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

Blaise holte tief luft.

"Was hat deine Mutter geantwortet?"

"WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!!", war die einzige Antwort die er bekam und eine rasende Ginny begann vor ihm auf dem Gras auf und ab zu laufen. Sie war außer sich vor Zorn.

"GINNY!", Blaise verlor die Geduld, packte sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihm ins Gesicht zu schaun.

Nun liefen die Tränen doch ihre Wangen herunter, obwohl sie so sehr versucht hatte, diese zu unterdrücken.

"Du willst wissen was sie geantwortet hat??!! Sie lässt mich abholen!! Morgen schon! Du Bastard.. Sie holt mich von der Schule weg! Von dir!! Aber das wird dir wohl gefallen zu hören, nicht wahr??", sie versuchte sich von ihm wegzustoßen.

"Wie konnte ich dir nur jemals vertrauen? Wie konnte ich jemals..", sie schluchste, rang nach Worten und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

"Ginny, verstehst du nicht? Ich musste das tun! Zu hause wirst du sicher sein! Ich konnte nicht zu lassen, das der dunkle Lord dich noch weiter benutzt und am Ende noch durch mich von deiner Gabe erfährt!"

"Sicher sein? Ich und sicher sein?? Sie werden mich zu Hause einsperren!! Nachdem sie denken, dass ich mich umbringen wollte, werden sie mir keine ruhige Minute mehr gönnen!!", rief die Rothaarige verzweifelt zurück.

"Sie denken nicht, dass du dich umbringen wolltest!!", schrie Blaise sie an, um ihre Hysterie zu bremsen.

„Nicht?..", das Mädchen vor ihm starrte ihn nun unter schock an. "Aber Blaise.. Das bedeutet.. das bedeutet.. Wie konntest du dich nur selbst verraten?? So wird Voldemort doch wissen, dass du versagt hast.. und und.. Sie werden dich von der Schule verweisen.. und.. Oh Gott, hast du denn nciht daran gedacht, was mit Lucius Malfoy passiert ist??"

So irrsinnig diese Situation auch war, Blaise konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln.

Das war so typisch für Ginny.

"WAS?", frage diese beleidigt, als sie das Grinsen ihres Gegenübers sah.

"Findest du das witzig? Bin ich so lächerlich, weil ich mich um dich sorge?"

"Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe nur grad... Ginny, weist du eigentlich, dass das so typisch für dich ist? Bis vor einer Minute hast du noch um deine eigene Freiheit gefürchtet und jetzt plötzlich, wo du weist, dass ich in Gefahr sein könnte, bist du nur noch daran interessiert, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, warum ich mich selbst nicht besser geschützt habe..", er legte seine Stirn an die Iihre, "mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe es schon so geregelt, dass ich keinen Schaden davon tragen werde.. Zumindest keine Großen.. Denke ich..", beendete er seinen Satz gedankenverloren.

Ginny legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und sah ihn forschend in die Augen.

"Was hast du meiner Mutter geschrieben, Blaise?"

"Die Geschichte, so wie sie eigentlich laufen sollte. Du weist nicht mehr wieso du in den Wald gelaufen bist, aber du bist dir sicher, dass du dich nicht umbringen wolltest. Du warst einfach so durcheinander und erschöpft wegen Harry und möchtest jetzt einfach nur noch nach Hause kommen."

"Was? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dir das so einfach abgekauft hat! Ich mochte es noch nie zu Hause..", das Mädchen schaute traurig gen Boden.

"Es ist besser dort zu sein, als hier, ich versprechs dir! Oder willst du etwa noch mal Griffendore Bücher stehlen müssen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige herausfordernd und hob ihren Kopf mit dem Zeigefinger an ihrem Kinn ein Stück an.

"Nein! Nicht, wenns nicht sein muss... Aber, wie hast du die Verbindung zwischen uns beiden erklärt? Nachdem, was Mc Gonegall und Ron ihr erzählt haben,...?"

"Ich habe einfach erklärt, dass es Zufälle waren, und dass du mich überhaupt nicht leiden kannst.", er grinste Ginny traurig an.

„Und das solltest du auch eigentlich lieber nicht.."

Doch entgegen seine Worte zog er sie in die Schatten einer alten Weide, die am See stand und küsste sie lange.

"Ich will nicht von dir fort..", flüsterte Ginny leise und sah ihm bittend in die Augen.

"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg..", gab er genauso leise als Antwort zurück und verwünschte sich selbst im Stillen, dass er jemals solche Gefühle hat entstehen lassen zwischen ihnen Beiden.

Aber so war ihm nun wenigstens sein weiterer Weg klar.. Er würde alles tun, um Ginny zu schützen und ihr eine sichere Zukunft zu gewährleisten.. Was es auch kosten mochte.

"Kann ich.. heute Nacht noch einmal bei dir bleiben..?", fragte Ginny nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit des Schweigens, in der sie beide nur die Nähe des Anderen genossen hatten.

"Nein, das geht nicht. Ich weis nicht wann sie dich holen, und es ist besser, wenn du in deinem Turm bleibst. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass unsere Geschichte auffliegt... Es tut mir leid.."

"Aber sie haben geschrieben, dass sie erst am Morgen kommen!!"

"Ginny bitte! Es geht hier vor allem um meine Sicherheit.. Wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, dann weis ich nicht, wie ich dem dunklen Lord das erklären soll.. und da Ian ihm nur all zu gern erzählen würde, das ich Mist gebaut habe.."

"Ian? Ian Erovise? Er ist also wirklich ein Todesser??", Ginny schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Oh mein Gott, und ich.."

"Ja, er wollte dich verführen, um mir meinen Job wegzunehmen..", grummelte Blaise unwirsch, als er sich an den einen folgeschweren Abend erinnerte.

"Es tut mir so leid Blaise..", Ginny schaute ihn entschuldigend an und legte ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter, wo sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben konnte.

"Schon gut.."

"Werde ich dich je wieder sehen?...", Blaise musste sich anstrengen, um diese Worte überhaupt verstehen zu können, so leise waren sie ausgesprochen worden, und als er dies getan hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte sie erst gar nicht gehört.

"Ich weis es nciht.."

Doch die richtige Antwort hallte in seinem Kopf wider.

..nein..

Keine Angst, dass ist inhaltlich nicht das letzte Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, kommentiert es doch bitte, ja? :) Beim nächsten mal wird es wohl einen kleinen Zeitsprung geben, denke ich!

Und vielen Dank an die beiden Kommentateure von Chapter 12 :D

Diese Fortsetzung ist nur für euch entstanden^^

Liebe Grüße!!


	14. Chapter 14

als ginny aufwachte war es düster um sie herum. dies erschreckte die junge hexe jedoch in keinster weise. es war schon tage lang düster um sie herum. vielleicht auch wochen.. oder monate. sie wusste es nicht genau. zusammen mit blaise war auch ihr zeitgefühl verschwunden. oder besser: jegliches gefühl war aus ihr gewichen.

an dem morgen, an dem sie aus hogwards geholt und nach hause verschleppt wurde, ging für ginny eine welt unter.

seither verschanzte sie sich nur noch in ihrem zimmer, hielt die fenster abgedunkelt und versuchte alles, um nicht zu denken.

langsam stieg sie lustlos aus ihrem bett und zog sich einen alten, heruntergekommenen morgenmantel an. 'nur wie kann man aufhören zu denken?', fragte sie sich gequält. 'Schon allein wenn man darüber nachdenkt, denkt man ja..'

mit leerem, starren blick entgegnete sie dem licht, dass in ihr zimmer hereinstrahlte als sie die tür öffnete und heraustrat. 'wie kann man versuchen an nichts zu denken, wenn doch die hälfte von einem fehlt.. und diese hälfte auch noch in großer gefahr ist..'

die verzweifelten blicke ihrer eltern nicht beachtend, stapfte das mädchen in die große, einst so gemütliche küche, die durch die andauernde benutzung von besuchern und der nachlässigen pflege durch zeitmangel nun ziemlich heruntergekommen aussah und ihren charme verloren zu haben schien.

Essen musste man ja.. aller paar tage, war ginnys meinung, die sich schon lange keinen kopf mehr um ihre kleidung oder ihren körper allgemein zu machen schien.

"ginny schatz..", setzte mrs weasley vorsichtig an. ein versuch mit ihrer tochter zu kommunizieren - ein versuch der schon lange keinen erfolg mehr hatte.

Ginny ging mit einem teller voll essen in der hand schon wieder zurück richtung zimmer.

und das sorgen um blaise war nicht das schlimmste..

seitdem ginny wieder zu hause war, war die größte folter für sie eigentlich das schlafen.. das 'träumen'.

sie träumte jede nacht von blaise. doch in ihrem kopf kamen keine schönen erinnerungen, die sie miteinander erlebt hatten- sie konnten ja auch leider nicht viele sammeln- oder fantasievorstellungen wie sie in einer heilen welt leben würden, sondern es waren nur träume über das was blaise tat.. dinge, von denen sie allerdings nichts wissen konnte.. und durfte.

am anfang war es noch ziemlich verschwommen. mehr gefühl als erscheinung. sie fühlte, wie blaise es quälte seine empfindungen vor dem dunklen lord verstecken zu müssen. gefühle, die durch die trennung der beiden nur noch mehr an die oberfläche gekommen sind.

am anfang dachte sie, es wären ihre eigenen.

doch dann sah sie dunkle gassen, nasse sumpfige felder und prachtvolle anwesen auf dem land.

alles orte zu denen blaise wohl nachts heimlich hinmusste, wenn er du-weist-schon-wem berichte erstatten oder besorgungen tätigen musste.

sie fühlte wie blaise sich immer mehr beobachtet zu fühlen schien. in hogwarts und außerhalb.

sie merkte rein aus seinen gedanken heraus, dass das vertrauen voldemorts ihm gegenüber sank und er dies sehr wohl wusste.

doch das grausamste waren die kämpfe. manchmal wurde auch blaise zu ihnen gerufen. vielleicht war es auch weil inzwischen ferien gewesen waren, an denen er hogwarts offiziell verlassen durfte. ginny war sich da nicht sicher.

aber zu sehen wie blaise unschuldige menschen töten musste, familien.. und das elend zu spühren, die hoffnungslosigkeit, die er dabei empfand.

es war der blanke horror.

in den letzten tagen hatte sich die kullisse allerdings verändert.

sie sah ihn nicht mehr aus einer art innenperspektive. sondern nur als stiller beobachter. keine gefühle- nichts.

sie sah ihn an merkwürdigen orten- in verlassenen wäldern, in einer schlucht am meer- doch dieses mal immer alleine. sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher das er es war.. auch wenn sie ihn oft nur als verschwommene gestalt in schwarz sah. meist hielt er sich den linken arm, oder ein weißer streifen leutete an der stelle, wo sein dunkles mal war.

ginny hatte einen furchtbaren verdacht.

sie gestand sich schon lange ein, dass blaise wirklich recht haben musste, dass sie das zweite gesicht hatte. das- oder sie war völlig irre geworden.

und wiedereinmal fand sie sich gedankenversunken auf dem bett sitzend und abwesend an ihrem essen kauend.

'so viel zum nicht denken...', schalt sie sich selbst.

ich bin so eine närrin...

plötzlich durchzuckte es ihren körper wie ein schlag, sie ließ aus schock den teller fallen und verharrte in einer zu stein erstarrten position am rande ihres bettes... ihre augen weiß wie schnee..

_es war am helligten tag. verdammt, er hätte nicht gedacht das sie ihn auch tagsüber hier vermuten würden. das sie auch tagsüber auf ihn jagt machen würden. aasgeier! sie alle wollten nur das lob und die zuwendung ihres lords._

_ächzend versuchte blaise sich aufzuraffen und um die ecke in eine verwinkeltere, engere gasse zu gelangen, in der er besser verschwinden konnte. raus aus ihrer sichtweite. _

_doch das entpuppte sich als schwerer als gedacht. seit der einen verfolgungsjagt vor dem kliff an der küste, bei der er ihnen nur knapp entkommen war, brannte nicht nur sein arm, den er schon öfter einfach nur abschneiden hatte wollten, weil er ihm solchen schmerz zufügte, sondern auch eine klaffende wunde an seinem bauch, die, verursacht durch einen fluch, nicht heilen konnte._

_er wollte doch nur diese verdammten heilkräuter kaufen, von denen er sich erhoffte, dass sie ihm doch irgendwie helfen könnten. dumme idee... dumme dumme idee.._

_schweißgebadet vor anstrengung noch aufrecht zu gehen bog er um die ecke- und fluchte._

_mist mist mist verdammter... heute ist wirklich nicht mein tag.._

_er war genau in die falle gelaufen. wie hatte er das nur nicht sehen können??_

_nein.. wie hätte er das sehen können? ist wohl die richtige frage, dachte er grimmig, als er sich in der plötzlich menschenleeren gasse an eine mauer lehnte, um einerseits wenigstens hinter sich schutz zu haben und andererseits kraft aufzubringen, um seinen zauberstab zu zücken._

_das sah echt nicht gut aus..._

_um blaise herum näherten sich nun immer mehr todesser, die ihn eingekreist hatten und hämisch grinsend die ebenfalls gezückten stäben auf ihn richteten._

_"soooo, zabini, ist das kleine katz-und-maus spiel endlich vorbei?", fragte ballatrice höhnisch und warf ihre schwarze mähne nach hinten._

_"hast uns ziemlich auf trab gehalten, das muss man dir lassen- aber du warst ja nicht umsonst mal einer von uns.", grinste fenrir und bleckte die zähne, offensichtlich gierig nach seiner eingekesselten beute._

_"die betonung liegt auf WAR!", rief bellatrice argwöhnisch._

_"noch irgendwelche letzen worte??"_

_und sie umkreisten ihn wie hungrige wölfe das schaf.._

"nein nein nein, oh nein, das kann nicht sein...", ginny wachte aus ihrer trance schweißnass auf und panik war nun in ihren grünen augen zu sehen.

"NEIN!! das darf nicht sein...", wie neben sich stehend bemerkte sie in zeitlupe wie sie die tür aufriss, runter zu ihren elten rannte und unvollständige sachen von sich gab.

"in der addikes gasse.... überfall.. gefahr... überall todessen.... wir müssen ihm helfen!!"

die gesamte weasley familie stand in schock vor ihr und traute ihren augen und ohren nicht.

seit 4 monaten hatte ginny nicht mehr gesprochen geschweigeden auch nur einen funken leben in ihrem blick gehabt.

nun stand sie vor ihnen mit so einer verzweiflung und solchem terror, dass es nur jemand wichtiges sein könnte, der da in gefahr war und egal woher sie es wusste, es musste überprüft werden.

Mr weasley ließ seinen patronus mit einer nachricht verschwinden und kurz darauf kam auf dem selben weg die antwort: "es stimmt. großer todesser angriff in der nähe der winkelgasse. einige auroren, fred und georg sind schon an ort und stelle. benötgen unterstützung."

in dem darauffolgendem chaos das sich ausbreitete, konnte ginny ungesehen mit durch den kamin und auf die gasse gelangen woraufhin sie so schnell sie konnte zu der in ihrem kopf wie eingebrannte stelle rannte.

das schlachtfeld, was sich nun gebildet hatte-man musste es wirklich so nennen, denn es war nur noch eine masse aus duellierenden zauberern und hexen, die um sich herum nur schutt und asche übrig ließen- war so riesig, dass sie dachte, sie würde eher von einem fluch getroffen werden, als das sie blaise überhaupt fand. doch das war ihr egal -leben ohne ihn konnte sie einfach nicht.

endlich fand sie ihn auf der gegenüberliegenden seite der mauer, an der er noch vor sekunden so schein es ihr nun, gelehnt hatte, vor einem eingang eines zerstören ladens.

"blaise...", ginny konnte nur flüstern. sie lief die letzten schritte und fiel dann vor ihm auf die knie, untersuchte die verletzungen, strich ihm übers gesicht, versuchte ihn wach zu bekommen, suchte das winzigste lebenszeichen bis ihre sicht durch tränen so verschwamm das sie ihn nicht mehr klar erkennen konnte. sie hörte sich selbst schluchzen und immer wieder seinen namen rufen. inzwischen schüttelte sie ihn hemmungslos, um endlich irgendein zeichen zu bekommen.

'das darf nicht sein.. das ist nicht wahr..'

"gin..", keuchte blaise plötzlich doch die angesprochene hörte es zuerst gar nicht vor lauter verzweiflung.

"ginny.. stop..ahh..", der schwarzhaarige krümmte sich vor schmerzen und versuchte ihre hände festzuhalten, aber er konnte die seinen nicht einmal heben.

"damit.."

"blaise?", endlich hatte ginny seine stimme, erschwert noch durch die tosende menge hinter ihnen, wahrgenommen und nahm sein gesicht in beide hände. "oh gott blaise.. du lebst.. ich dachte..ich dachte.."

vorsichtig und unendlich erleichtert hauchte sie ihm einen kuss auf den mund.

"was machst du hier..", er drehte seinen kopf weg, sodass ihre hände weggeschoben wurden.

"was...?"

"geh..wenn ich sterbe...will ich sicher sein, dass du.. dadurch..sicher bist..", blaise hustete und krümmte sich wieder. "wenn du jetz.. bleibst.. war alles... umsonst.."

ginny sah fassungslos auf die zittrige gestalt vor ihr auf dem boden.

er hatte das alles ihretwegen über sich ergehen lassen.. hatte alles für sie getan.. natürlich.. was auch sonst?

sie verstand zwar selten, was in dem kopf dieses mannes vor sich ging, aber im endeffekt hatte er doch immer nur das gewollt..

der kloß in ihrem hals schnürte sich noch weiter zusammen.

"nein.. blaise.. wir schaffen das.. ich bring dich hier raus.."

aber wohin?, fragte sich die rothaarige fieberhaft und schaute um sich.

sie konnte ihn nicht mit zu sich nach hause nehmen... ihre eltern würden wahrscheinlich denken, dass er sie wieder unter einen bann gestellt hätte, damit sie ihn beschützt, und selbst wenn das nicht der fall ist, würden sie trotzdem nie ein todesser in ihrem haus geschweige denn an der seite ihrer tochter dulden.

sie sah hoch zu dem ladens schild, vor deren tür sie knieten.

ein heilergeschäft... in ginny kroch neue hoffnung hoch und langsam versuchte sie blaise hochzuheben.. doch er war zu schwer. mit einem schwenker ihrer zauberstabs ließ sie ihn nur zentimeter über den boden gleiten, um ihn nicht als zielscheibe für angriffe preiszugeben.

langsam kroch sie mit dem schon wieder bewusstlosen blaise in den laden und die kellertreppe runter in einen kleinen, dunklen raum...

SORRY das ich jetzt erst wieder uploade... aber bei mir is inzwischen viel passiert^^ dafür jetzt aber einen halben roman :D

ich hoffe es gefällt euch so, und ich hab nicht all zu viele gedankensprünge drin =P

bitte lasst kommis da, ja??

Liebe Grüße!!


End file.
